Wammy's new troublemaker
by AliceLexiMonroe
Summary: After an "accident" with a two story building, A nameless girl is picked out of the hospital and taken to Wammy's by Watari. Will she get along with everyone? Or will the blunt, selectively mute girl kick up trouble for everyone? Possible love awaits! Or a tragic quick ending if she treads on the wrong person's toes..
1. Introduction

^.^' Hi there, This is my first ever story so um.. Try and be nice? Do however give me constructive feedback, comments or anything you think might help me improve. I wasn't sure if I should write in one big block or put in paragraphs so I just tried my best to write this story in my favourite fashion of the stories I like to read. I don't own anything but the story plot and my OC, Who I've yet to name so.. I'm open to any suggestions :3

Let me know what you think, Should i continue or drop it?

* * *

Chapter 1-Introduction

* * *

Suffering.

Day in, Day out.

Suffering from the second I wake to the second I fall asleep, It even plagues my dreams. Why must life go on like this? Maybe I shouldn't be in life's way any more? No, That would be selfish. My existence in life is to help others in life. It's my purpose, one could say.

I heaved a heavy sigh before sitting up from my curled up position. I peered around the room to look for any changes in the environment around me, Nothing new. Still in a bed designed for the sick.

I guess one could called me sick, Some people do. My mind was all wrong. I had almost no emotion or a lack of understand of emotions. I was fairly intelligent, Top of my classes before I dropped out. But hey, I'm not one to brag.

Actually, In all truth I'm not one to speak at all. I gave up speaking a while ago and they couldn't work out why. Emotional trauma, Is what's written on my report. I sighed again and laid back on the hospital bed. I forget why I'm hospital sometimes, It turns out if you jump off the roof of a two story building people aren't very happy with you. Well that and it wasn't enough stories to end my misery.

One can only learn from there mistakes though, Right? At the moment the doctors are refusing to let me go on the grounds I might be a danger to myself and others. Hm.. A danger to others? I often wondered what it would be like to hurt someone else, Would I hurt to? If that was true, It might be the only way for me to feel but that would be so selfish.. Right? But to want to hurt someone else to hurt myself is both sadistic and masochistic, And I'm not to sure I want to hurt.

My thoughts were cut short, however, Because a doctor walked into my private room. He looked surprised, if not a bit happy. He walked over to the side of my bed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before speaking, "I have some good news for you, Poppet, Your grand father is here to take you home". I blinked a few times and sat up properly to look the door over, Grand father? Both my grand fathers passed away a long time ago, Maybe he was mistaken? Dr. Reese, As his name tag read, Smiled reassuringly at me then gestured the man come in.

The door opened and a older man walked in. He was wearing a suit, a old fashioned looking hat and smart looking glasses. The man himself looked roughly late 40's early 50's, grey-ish white hair that was cut short as far as I could see. I had trouble seeing to far away, I needed glasses but I'll be damned if I wore them. The man walked to the end of my bed and smiled kindly, his moustache moved ever so slightly. Now that he was closer, I could make out he had kind old blue eyes that were looking at me. I shifted around slightly shyly and looked at Dr. Reese. The young doctor smiled at the man and then at me, Excused himself politely to go get the paperwork and left us alone.

My heart was pounding in my chest, My anxiety playing up again. The old gentleman watched Dr. Reese go and I restrained myself from yelling at him to come back and save me. He then turned his attention back to me and took his hat off to hold it to his chest with both hands. I watched him and looked him over for any weapons while he started to speak, "I'm very sorry for impersonating one of your loved ones, It was the only way to remove you from this hospital.". He had a strong but calming English voice, I gave him some respect and looked at his mouth to usher him into continuing talking.

"My name is Watari, And I own an orphanage for gifted children, I'll take care of you there if you're willing to accompany me there" Watari finished explaining and I pondered it for a while before nodding slightly, Even if he was lying anything was better then staying in hospital. He smiled and looked around for a wheelchair, Assuming I needed one to move around. I waved my hand slightly to gain his attention and pointed to myself. He tilted his head and pulled a note pad and pen from his pocket, then held them out for me. I leaned forward and took them carefully.

I wrote my question down neatly, "_What if I'm not gifted Mr. Watari?"_. He seemed puzzled by the question and paused to think through his reply. "I know you are gifted, But if your that worried about it we have an entrance exam so you can prove to me you are clever." Watari said softly, No pressure then. I nodded and threw the blankets off me then swung my legs around to get up. "Don't stress your body out, You need to rest and heal." I shook my head and stood up, Holding on to the edge of the bed. I stumbled a bit but got my balance. I picked up my note pad and wrote down quickly while leaning on the bed, "_I need to say goodbye to someone before we go_". Watari looked surprised but said it was alright.

Dr. Reese came back in with a wheelchair and left it in the door way when he noticed I was standing. "Hey now Poppet! You know your not allowed to be up and moving for a good few weeks!" The doctor said rushed before sitting me down gently on the bed.

I huffed and hid the note pad and pen behind me. Why was he so concerned about my health? I don't like doctors.. My pride doesn't want to let them help me, But I didn't have a choice currently. Dr. Reese wheeled the wheelchair over and helped me to sit in it. "My grand daughter wants to say goodbye to someone before we leave, Would that be ok?" Watari asked with a smile, I couldn't see what was happening because the wheelchair was facing the wall but I assume the shuffling I heard what Dr. Reese playing with his white coat. "Sure, I know who Poppet wants to see" Dr. Reese said chirpy and took the handles of the wheelchair and moved me out of my room to where I wanted to go.

Dr. Reese and Watari exchanged small talk on the way to the children's ward, I didn't bother to listen to them while I looked for my friend. Butterflies were painted on the white walls and there were over sized foot prints on the floor. We passed a few doors and suddenly the sound of giggling and shouting was heard from the up coming room. I cracked a smile and heard Dr. Reese sigh, "He's up to trouble again.. Poppet I swear, If you told him to do this...". I gave the male doctor a glare and stood up to shuffle through the door. "Be a good boy and let us redress your injury..", I would've laughed at the sight if my sides didn't hurt so much. Two nurses were trying to convince a small boy with crazy spiked hair to get off the top of the cupboard and let them re-bandage his sprained arm.

I waved at the little boy and his grin grew wider as he climbed down from the cupboard like a monkey and ran over to hug me. I breathed out in pain but let him hug me all the same with a smile. The little boy's name is Mickey Stone, But I called him Monkey because he loved to climb things. Well. I would if I talked. "Hey Poppie! How are you! I missed you!" Mickey slurred out hyperly and the two nurses looked at me amazed, I guessing they spend ages trying to coax him down. I gently ruffed Mickey's hair and shuffled us over to his bed.

Mickey giggled and hopped up on the bed while I gracelessly slumped on the mattress. Mickey laid his head on my lap like he always did and grinned up at me with his sparkly green eyes, I could only smile back sadly. I was aware Watari was watching us from the door way as the nurses left the room on Dr. Reese's order. I stroked Mickey's out of control hair back and out of his face, and sniffled. Mickey looked at me confused and then looked at the doctor then at Watari, and he must've figured it out.

"No! You can't have my poppie! Go away!" Mickey screamed at the two men stood in the door way as he sat up and hugged me like a life line. I wrapped my arms around my little monkey and cooed in his ear quietly as he started to cry. I wrote down in my note pad, '_Don't worry my little monkey, I'll come visit you all the time and I'll bring to all the sweets you like, The little purple ones~'_ and drew a little poppy at the end on my sentence.

When I first came to the hospital, I refused to stay in bed so I dragged my feet around till I came to the children's ward and I met Mickey. He was refusing to let the doctors help him and I had to admit, I was impressed a little 8 year old managed to keep the doctors away. I picked up a sweet from the bowl on the nurse's desk and walked over. Dr. Reese and two of his fellow doctors were there and he told them to let me through and be careful because I was fragile. I offered the small child who was hiding under a table the purple sweetie and he smiled and came out.

What surprised me is what Mickey did next, he looked around the room for something and both myself and the doctors watched Mickey climb the rail up the wall to the top of cupboard and grabbed something. When he came back down he handed me a little poppy flower, And gave me the happiest smile I had ever seen and said, "Poppie! Hello poppie!". I thought it was sweet, And a few of the doctors and nurses Aww'd at Mickey. I took a hold of Mickey's bandaged arm and took a marker off the table and wrote, '_My little monkey'_ on his bandage with a little monkey face next to it.

So ever since then, I was called Poppy by most of the staff, Poppet by because he knew it annoyed me and Poppie by Mickey. I smiled at the memory, It was one of the only ones I had. Mickey sniffled to stop his tears and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Promise?..." Said his timid little teary voice and I nodded then held out my hand with my pinkey raised. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked at my hand then giggled while wrapping his pinkey around mine.

Dr. Reese came over with the new bandages and gave Mickey a chuckle, "Don't you want Poppet to sign your new bandages before she goes Mickey?". I looked at Mickey to see his response and he nodded then held out his slightly shaking arm. I covered Mickey's eyes. He had told me he didn't like to see his arm because it scared him. Mickey put his free hand over mine to make sure I kept his eyes covered. The blonde doctor gently took the bandages off and threw them away and looked Mickey's arm over.

It still looked a bit red and swollen, but it did look a lot better then before. Mickey whimpered and snuggled into my side as best he could, I think the lack of pressure on his arm must be hurting him. I felt my stomach twist slightly with a pang of what didn't feel nice at all. Was I feeling an emotion from Mickey's pain? Oh god.. My stomach twisted farther as I watched Dr. Reese re-dress Mickey's arm quickly but softly as to not upset Mickey farther. I felt sick, Hearing Mickey be in pain hurt my insides and made me want to cry. Dr. Reese seemed to notice my grim expression and poked my cheek, "Hey, It's not that bad Poppet, Breathe".

I was known to have panicked attacks and to stop breathing, I let out a shaky breath and nodded. Mickey shifted away from me for a second and quickly shifted back to my side with a marker. I smiled for him and wrote _'My little monkey~'_ on his bandage. He sniffled again and hugged me tightly after I was done. I dropped my head and cooed in his ear quietly to calm him down. I didn't feel good about leaving Mickey behind, But what choice did I have? "You have to come see me at least once every week, and on Christmas, and on my birthday. Oh! And on all the holidays and when ever your free." Mickey listed while counting on his fingers.

Dr. Reese chuckled and Watari smiled, Mickey let go of me and jumped off the bed and ran to the cupboard where he kept all the things he wanted to keep safe. He shuffled through everything and grabbed a folder, then ran back over to me. I tilted my head and looked at the folder in Mickey's out stretched hands. I knew what it was but it always Mickey laughed when I acted clueless. Mickey giggled and put the folder on my lap, "Silly Poppie! It's all my drawings! Remember? I want you to have them". I smiled widely and ruffled up Mickey's hair as a 'thank you monkey'.

He laughed loudly as if I was tickling him, Till Watari cleared his throat to grab our attention. "I'm sorry to hurry you, Poppy, But we need to leave soon or we'll miss your grand mother's cooking" Watari said with a slight chuckle. I nodded and kissed Mickey's forehead then hugged him one last time. Dr. Reese brought the wheel chair over to the side of the bed for me then helped me into it. "Hey Mickey, If you want you can wave goodbye from the reception downstairs" The young doctor said with a happy ring to his voice, Mickey perked up instantly. "Yay! Only if I get to ride with Poppie in the wheelie chair!" I smiled at the small boy's demand and moved the folder and note pad off my lap for him.

Mickey happily sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. Watari smiled at the us and put his hat back on to offer to hold my things for me. I handed them over carefully and watched Watari put them under his arm. Good enough for the while I guess, I focussed on Mickey as he start chatting about how I needed to watch his favourite cartoon every morning, and other odd but cute things. Dr. Reese pushed us to the main gate entrance of the hospital while Watari followed quietly.

I waved goodbye to Mickey and as Watari wheeled me to the side of a posh classic English car. He opened the door for me and I heaved myself into the back seat then did up the seat belt. Watari passed me the folder and the notepad the closed the door. He disappeared for a while, I assume he was returning the wheel chair to the doctor and my little monkey. I opened the folder and looked through the pictures with a sad smile.

There were scribbly drawings of two stick figures, Me and Mickey, playing with toys. Others were of planes and cars and some were not drawings, But simply Mickey trying to write words down with his sprained writing arm, And the last drawing caught my eye. It was one me and Mickey did together, I drew a monkey's head in a chibi form and Mickey drew a poppy as best he could.

I couldn't help but feel cold inside for leaving Mickey behind. My heart literally felt heavy. Maybe I was coming down with some bug or flu? No.. I think I was feeling something again, I'm not to sure what it was though. It was a bad feeling, I know that much. I pulled out the notepad and wrote, '_Leaving my little monkey behind, feeling sick and cold-Bad feeling that's called...?'. _Watari opened the driver's door and he turned to look at me as he put on his seat belt.

I held up my note pad for him to see and he smiled almost sadly at me then spoke softly, "It's called Sadness or Guilt, You don't want to leave him behind". I nodded briskly, He understood what I felt! I wrote what he said underneath and smiled at him, then wrote him a question. '_How do I make Sadness and Guilt go away?'_, He paused to think while starting up the car. "Well.. Remember, You'll be able to see him all the time, Bring him gifts and read him stories, Or what ever you kids do" Watari said cheerfully. I nodded and leaned back into the chair, my body ached all over with a throbbing pain.

I was acting tough for the sake of Mickey and Watari, My body was in agony. Black spots clouded my vision and I blinked several times to rid myself of them. Suddenly my head felt heavy and I opened my mouth to ask Watari for help but darkness engulfed my vision and my mind and pushed me into a deep sleep as we entered through a big gate..

* * *

*Hides* Um.. Well, First chapters over, I'm sorry for any spelling errors or anything that doesn't make any sense. I was just really bored and I wanted to write a FF about Wammy's house, Seeing how I read them so much :3 I'll try and update soon, And there will probably be a pairing at some point in this. My OC with ether, In favourite order; BB, L, Mello or Matt.


	2. Rest and Riots

Another chapter, Thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me! :) On with the Disclaimer own nothing but Poppy(For now, I'll give her another name some time) and Micky and the plot so far, I might add another person in but I don't wanna give my lovely readers to much to remember. It bothers me if I can't remember all the OC's info in a fanfic. Anyways, On with the story x3

* * *

Chapter 2-Rest and Riots

I jumped awake in a panic, It was completely dark and I couldn't remember where I was. I felt around blindly, I was on a bed. I don't think it was my hospital bed.. The bed sheets felt different. Where ever I was, It smelt like good food and clean things. Not like the hospital, The clean smell there was sharp, but here it's soft.

I sat up slowly, minding my bruised sides and spine. My head was spinning and even in a pitch black room, it was sickening. I groaned silently. So, I've come to the conclusion that jumping off a building isn't the best thing to do for one's health. Well. No, If you survive it's not the best thing for your health. Details, details.. I wonder where the hell I am, I can only remember a few things..

The doctor came up looking chuffed with himself, Mickey being sad.. Why was mickey sad? Maybe I should go say sorry? Sneak my little monkey some of his swee-Wait.. That old guy.. Took me away, And I told Mickey I'd sneak him some sweets. Oh hell.. I thought a bit harder about yesterday and remembered being driven by... Walter? Watari? Something along those lines. I must've passed out... Hm.. I think it's time to explore.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and heard a noise, Like someone shifting from foot to foot and ruffling their clothes. I froze up completely and I looked around the room panicked. Was someone in here with me? Oh god.. They could have a weapon, I could be in real danger. What could I do? I can't call for help, I'll have to fight them.. In the dark, Hell.. Did I mention I was scared of the dark?

I held my breath and stood up carefully, However my legs were tangled in the blanket and I hit the floor rather hard. My breath whooshed out of my lungs and I blinked my focus back to me to stop my dizziness. I choked my breath back and I swear I heard someone laugh out a dry sound. I curled up and covered my head with my arms in a defensive position when I heard shuffling footsteps approach my shivering form. Was I going to die?..

I felt something brush my hair and heard a soft inhale, What the hell were they doing? I shoved my fists up above me and I felt my left hand come into contact with something soft and warm. I wasn't going to die by the hands of someone who didn't have any right to kill me! I snapped my hands back to my chest, ready to punch again and scrambled to my feet. I heard some movement and then a bright light was shone in my face, taking me by complete surprise. I covered my face and ducked my head down to try and fix my eye sight. When the flashes of green and blue faded from my vision I heard a door click open and click shut again.

That was it...? What kind of creepy bastard goes into a girl's bedroom and sniffs her hair? I needed to get out of here, Now. I extended my arms out in front of me and walked forward with baby steps till my hands touched something cold and smooth. I took a step back and punched the cold surface as hard as I could with my stronger right hand. Pain shot up my arm but fear overpowered my mind into ignoring it. Satisfied that it wasn't alive or a danger, I felt around till my right hand found something thin and ice cold.

I think that's a door handle.. I clicked it down and the cold surface , Door, leaned in towards me. I edged around the door and looked around for a source of light. There was a long dark corridor to my right and a window with an orangery light pouring in, To my left was the other end of the corridor with some stairs and a much brighter light coming from the lower floor.

I leaned on the wall for support when I heard somebody, or_ somebodies _coming up the stairs. I saw a light coming up the stairs and some blurry figures. I put my hands up again and took a wobbly step forward. Sudden dizziness washed over my body in hard waves. I bit my tongue to try and focus. The louder the footsteps got, The more my head pounded with pain and my balance wavered.

I watched three or four figures come running to my person, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was sat on the floor with some hazy voices talking overhead.. Everything was distorted, The sounds, the lights.. Everything was so bright now, Almost blinding. I blinked again and this time when I opened my eyes I was laid on a couch with a thick blanket tucked under me very tightly.

After looking around as discreetly as I could manage, I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. "Hey! The hell do you think your doing?! Don't move!" A angry male voice snapped from behind me. I held my breath and stayed still. "Mello.. I don't think yelling at her is a good idea.." A calmer voice stated quietly, Then a few clicking noises came after.

The first voice, Mello, sighed loudly, clearly not happy. Was he the one in my room earlier? Adrenaline flared through my weak bruised body, I growled quietly and snapped into motion. Throwing the blanket off of me as best I could, I stumbled to my feet and turned to face the people talking. My vision blurred and I blinked several times to return the focus to my poor sight.

In front of me, less then a few feet away, was a small boy in some white pj's with white hair stacking coloured blocks on the floor. He looked almost like Mickey but with his hair stroked down and I felt the same pang of pain from earlier in my chest for thinking that. Sadness, apparently. He had greyish black eyes, like he was dazed. I took a small step forward towards him and the little boy paused, Holding a red block in his fingers an inch above his stack of blocks.

"Hey! I said, Don't move!" Mello snarled out to the right of me, Making me jump. I blinked twice to process the words and turned my head to face the voice of Mello. It was coming from a boy about my age who was leaning against the wall with a sneer on his face. From what I could see he had medium long blonde hair, I couldn't make out his eyes from this far away but I could feel him glaring me down. I returned the favour and brought my fists up to my chest again in case he wanted to fight.

Mello grinned and took a step forward till an older voice appeared from nowhere stopping him in his tracks, "Mello! I hope you weren't planning to start a fight with our newest member, now were you?". The old guy from yesterday walked into the room carrying a sliver tray. Mello, Let out an angry huff and stormed out the room. The small child looked up at the older boy and seemed to be considering something. The sliver tray and it's items clattered as the older gentleman set the tray on the small table next to my legs, causing me to jump once again. He smiled softly beneath his moustache and apologised, to which I held my hands up as "It's alright".

"I'm sorry about Mello's behaviour, He's not very good around new people. It's good to see your finally awake, Are you feeling alright?" His calming British accent was like music to my ears. I opened my mouth then stopped, closed it again and looked around for my notepad to respond. I caught the gaze of the child in the white pajamas. He was looking at my actions curiously. I felt my cheeks heat up, I've never like being watched.

I realised I didn't know where my notepad and pen where at this current moment in time so it was pointless to look for them when I hadn't placed them somewhere I could find them. I looked roughly where I thought the kind English man's eyes were and raised my hand with a little shake to indicate 50/50. He nodded and turned to the small boy, "Near? Can you go see if Mello requires some support for me please? You know who to get if he needs someone, Thank you".

Mello and Near were very strange names for children. A mood and an amount of time. They almost didn't sound real... Maybe they were fake names? But why would children need fake names? Maybe they needed to hide their names, But why? I had so many questions that I wanted to ask but without my paper I shall just rant it out in my head. It always suited me before. The man just said something to me, I missed it. Damn it. I blinked and tilted my head questioningly to get him to repeat himself.

"Did you zone out a moment? It's okay, I'll get your notepad and pen, Just lie down here and I'll introduce you to some of the support staff that work here, Okay?" His calm caring voice was so disarming, It was nice. I took a seat on the couch and chose to take another look at 'Near' but he was gone. I never heard him move but his blocks where gone too. Swift little bugger.

What should I do while Walter or whatever his name was found my writing equipment? I let out a big sigh and instantly regretted it. Now that I had calmed down from earlier, I could feel everything again. My lungs felt tight like I was wearing a corset inside my rib cage and my bones seemed to ache. I moved stiffly onto my back to release some of the pressure on my lungs. While lying there, I found the ceiling to be quite a boring view. I turned my head slowly to look at the tray the nice man put down.

There was a posh looking teapot and two matching pairs of cups with saucers. A cup of sugar cubes, two spoons and a chunky looking house phone. I yawned suddenly. I didn't realise how tired I was. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a little while..

I snapped awake when a loud whine sounded in my right ear. My vision was blurry for a few seconds as it was so bright but it adjusted soon enough. The loud sound paused for a few second before sounding again. The phone was ringing. Great, What was I meant to do? I couldn't hear anyone coming to get the phone so I hesitantly picked up the phone and clicked 'accept' on the left corner before holding the phone to my ear.

An electronic voice greeted me, "Watari, I need your assistance with the Red case.". I blinked. Was this phone scrambled both ways? Maybe I could respond but.. I couldn't risk it. I tapped the bottom of the phone three times. "...You're not Watari are you? State your name" The voice asked. It didn't sound friendly. I said nothing and waited. I heard a few clicks, like the blocks Near was playing with earlier. My throat tightened, Would I get in trouble for answering the phone when it wasn't mine?

"Let me see.. Oh. I see you. Hmph.. Look to the top left corner of the room" The voice almost mumbled into my ear. I froze. They could see me? I turned my head every slowly to look and sure enough, there was a camera with a little red flashing light looking right back at me. What kind of children's home had cameras everywhere!? I'm so out of here the first moment I can get. This place has at least two floor right? Maybe I could get back in hospital and see Mickey again? Or, I'll always hold his memory with me if I don't make it through another jump.

"You look scared. Don't be. Think of me like security for this building. You're new here, aren't you?" the voice mused. If I had to guess, I'd say it was a male talking. Only men gloat over easy facts. Also, the voice didn't hold much emotion, women tend to do that. I didn't, sadly. I nodded slightly and never took my eyes off the camera. I didn't like this at all. The voice continued, "you don't seem to speak much do you? Oh. You have a guest. Behind you".

I blinked once and hid the phone under the blanket. I sat up to have a better view of the possible intruder. It was 'Mello'. He stood, silently in the doorway. His head was down, I don't think he'd seen me move yet. I glanced at the camera and mouthed the word, "help". 'Mello' seemed far to aggressive to be alone with. The camera's red light continued to flicker before it flashed green just once before returning red. That's pretty cool.

'Mello' cleared his throat and I whipped my head around so fast I thought I might get whiplash. His body was shaking slightly, and he was much closer now. Dangerously close. I could see his eyes now, sharp and sky blue. He wasn't looking at me, he was glaring into the floor board like it had just bitten him. His lips were curled back into a tight frown.

"Look.. I'm.. I.. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Okay? I have a short temper." Mello spoke softly, he looked up into my eyes after he had finished. Why was he apologising? Maybe he wasn't aggressive, maybe he was just unstable. I blinked once and nodded to show I understood him. He tilted his head at my reaction. "You can't speak?... Oh.. Well.. Um.." He struggled with his words. Maybe he was finding it awkward I couldn't reply.

There was a pen on the table, I took it and wrote on my arm, "It's okay, I'm the same. I'm sorry I almost stared a fight with you, I was scared". He cracked a small smile and rubbed his arm gently. "That's okay... My first night here? I was so confused and upset I smashed a window" He stated shyly. I giggled quietly and he straightened, he looked happily surprised. "You can speak, huh? Or maybe you can only make noises, kinda like a cat..". I wasn't sure how I felt being called a cat but I didn't get long to think about it.

The nice moment didn't last long. A middle aged man stormed into the room. "Mello? What are you doing out of bed this late! And your causing trouble for the new girl! To your room! This instant!" He barked at Mello. I shook my head and held up my hands in a kind of wave motion to say everything was okay but he ignored me.

Mello's voice was no longer soft or quiet. He yelled back, "Fine! I don't want to be here anyways! I'm out of here!". Mello dashed out of the room before the guy could grab him. He sighed and turned back to me. He looked like the nice English man but he had dark black hair. "Sorry about that, Mello can be quite loud. My name is Roger, Did Watari bring you here little girl?" Roger spoke down to me. Already, I didn't like him. And he didn't seem to like me much at all. Little girl.. I'm almost 15 years old. I nodded to him. Watari was the kind man's name. Oh yeah. I think that fall affected my short term memory.

Ah well, I'll adjust. Roger said something else I wasn't listen to. He wandered out of the room just as Watari walked in. I smiled at him as he spoke, "Sorry for my long absence, I had to deal with something. Are you okay? It's getting quite late.. We can have a private doctor look at you when he arrives in a few moments and then you can rest. I got you your note pad and pen, Here". He passed me my things and I considered telling him about what happened in my room after I woke up.

I didn't want to worry him, He might take me somewhere else and I might not be able to visit Mickey if I kicked up a fuss. I scribbled down, "_Thank you Watari. I feel a little bruised up, I fell out of bed. I can't sleep with the light off." _and then showed him. "I see, I'm sorry. It didn't say anything in your notes about that. If there anything else I can do to make you feel more comfortable?".

I thought for a moment and bit my lip. I didn't want to inconvenience him. I shook my head but wrote down slowly, "_um.. The phone rang for you earlier. I answered it. I'm sorry but the sound of it hurt my ears."_ I paused for a moment then wrote a line under, "_I'm really so sorry"_. I gave him the note pad to read my message and held out the phone to him

Watari made a quiet sound and put the phone to his ear after taking it off me. He listened for a few seconds then held the phone out to me. "He wants to talk to you." Watari smiled down at me. I'm confused.. Why did the security guy want to talk to me? Hmph.. I took the phone and turned to face the camera while Watari poured some tea.

"That was impressive. I haven't seen Mello smile at a new person before unless he's tormenting them. Do you have a name yet?" The voice said. I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder while writing my answer, "_No, I don't know my real name but seeing as everyone else here has aliases, I can probably choose any name I like right?"_. I showed the camera my answer and waited for a response.

"You noticed that huh? Very impressive indeed. I might be able to use you if your up to it. I checked the files we have on you from the hospital. You jumped off a building. If your not up to helping me now, I understand" I bit my lip as the eletronic voice explained its reasoning to me. I shook my head and took a few seconds to write a reply, "_Technically? I was pushed off the building. And no, I'm fine to help if asked. How can I help you?"_.

The voice paused to read my scribble then took a while longer to answer, "Pass the phone to Watari, He'll set things up so you may help me". I did as it asked and took a teacup after adding two cubes of sugar. I watched Watari nod and breath out a "hmm" every so often to show he was listening. He then clicked the phone to end the call and smiled at me.

"Well.. Since your too poorly to start school or take the exams yet, L's agreed to let you assist him till your well enough to join the others. Is that okay?" Watari beamed out. I nodded but wrote quickly, "_Who is L? The security guy on the phone with the funny voice?". _Watari chuckled and nodded, "As you might've guessed, everyone here has an alias. His one is L. It's to protect people from being traced here. I'll let L explain more or Roger can do it in the morning. I think the doctor is in your room now.".

Watari helped me up to my bedroom and a doctor with crazy blue coloured hair was waiting for us. He left while the doc checked me over. I was fine but I just had to rest or suffer being sedated so I would rest. The blue headed doc asked me a million questions, even though she knew I couldn't answer. I nodded and shook my head when appropriate. She left after given Watari some pills to help me sleep.

Now that I could see around my room, I gave it a once over. It was a plain room. The walls were white and the floor was covered in a white fluffy carpet. There was a single bed with it's headboard against the wall furthest from the door with white sheets on. My wheelchair was parked next to the bottom of the bed. On the small table next to the headboard was another chunky phone on a charging base, attached to the wall. On the pillow of my bed was a laptop, also attached to the wall by it's charger.

The doc left and I completely ignored whatever she was saying to Watari. I shuffled over to my bed and laid out flat on the bed before putting the laptop on my lap. I opened the lid and the screen flashed up "Hello 'user'" before changing to a blank white one. What was I meant to do with this? No wait, It wasn't completely blank. It was a chat page, There was a little black blinking line at the bottom of the page. I typed "Hello?" and it popped up the top of the screen in a blue bubble.

Seconds later a bubble appeared under mine with, "Hello. Thank you for agreeing to help me. I am L, What would you like me to call you at this current moment while you don't have a name?". I thought for a bit. After drawing a blank on any cool name I replied with, "Call me Poppy. It's what the people in the hospital called me. How can I help you?".

L replied with, "How good are you at solving puzzles?".

* * *

Well! :3 I wrote most of this tonight, It's close to 3am now and I had my sister proof read it so it should all be fine. If it's not I'll fix it later, I'm not sure how long it takes for this site to update the things I edit after uploading so, bare with. I write best when I about to fall asleep. I hope you enjoy. I really feel in the mood to write so, Who knows, Maybe the next chapter might be up before the weekend as it's fresh in my head. Please leave a review, Good? Bad? Wonderful? Terrible? All feedback welcome. I still haven't picked a name out for "poppy", I'm thinking something cool sounding, with an X in it or a weird name. Hehe.. I'll keep you posted. Sorry it's a few hours late! *vanishes with a poof of smoke, back to my cave to write some more*


	3. Puzzles and Pain

Another one up, I just finished the 2nd one so I figured I'd start this one. She's met Mello, seen Near and 'spoken' with L, Will she meet anyone else in this chapter? I don't know. I make it up as I go along :3. Anyways, On with the show. I think I'm meant to do a disclaimer thingy each chapter, Or at least, that's what I've seen. I own nothing ;-; Happy? I wish I did. I own a Death note book and the box set but other then that *sniffles* I don't own L, Although. If I did, I'd end Death note very differently. And probably pair him with Misa, after giving her some brains. Got sidetracked . I'll be quiet and start writing now.. Hehe...

* * *

Chapter 3- Helping Sometimes Hurts.

I pondered what he could mean. Puzzles? Like a game? If he's asking for help with a word search, I'm going to sleep.

Another bubble popped up from L, "Think of it like a game. We have to solve a murder mystery case with all the clues and evidence. What do you think?".

I typed back, "That sounds like fun. Can you show me the evidence you have so far?". We were going to play games together. Sweet. I think I used to play video games before the whole building accident but I wasn't sure. I had no memories from before. I could only remember tiny bits and pieces. I'd have nightmares sometimes about my past but when I'd wake, I'd remember nothing but the fear of trying to get away. Trying to run. I don't know what from, But something scary.

Sidetracked..

L sent me a folder called "The Red case". I opened it and it contained other folders, Pictures, Evidence, People's statements and Medical Statements. L sent me another message and the original chat page popped up, "Read the evidence first and refer to the pictures when they are mentioned. Then read the medical statements. Then lastly the person statements. I want you to answer me in about an hour with 3 names as there are 3 suspects. Next to the names, put the percentage out of 100 you think they're guilty".

I replied with a simple "okay" then started going through the work. It was a really elaborate game. But then maybe it wasn't a game. Maybe this was a real murder case. But, the probability of that being true were slim to none.

It was weird. The Red case was about a person who had murdered 5 people, All girls called Jamie. Jamie's so cool for a name. Maybe I should pick Jamie for my name. But, I didn't want to be murdered over a name that wasn't mine. I can worry more on that later.

After about 30 minutes, I was 90% sure on one of the suspects. She was a women, recently divorced. Her daughter was called Jamie but she was killed in an accident. Most of the murders were made to look like accidents. I sent a message to L, "I think I know who killed all these people, L".

Almost instantly L gave a reply, "Explain your reasoning". I thought for a moment. What was my reasoning? Why would the mother of a killed child, kill other girls like her own? For what reason? To remember and suffer over and over again? But.. Maybe she blamed herself for the death of her own daughter and she wanted to suffer.

I typed slowly, "I think the women is the killer.. Her daughter was called Jamie. Her daughter was killed in an accident. I think she feels guilty over her child's death. The other two suspects don't have that direct a link. I'd say there's an 80% chance or more that she the killer. She says in her statement about how sorry she was when she heard about the girls deaths. I think she was apologizing for killing them, She admitted her guilt in a few other places in her statement.".

L didn't reply for almost an hour. I was almost about to send him another message when another bubble popped up, "Thank you for your help, I'll consider your opinion tomorrow. Watari will let you know tomorrow if your ruling was correct".

Hmph.. Did Watari make the game? No.. Such a sweet old guy couldn't do that. Maybe it was real. This place was weird enough for it. I didn't send an answer to L, he kinda of sent me away anyways. I wasn't feeling too tired though. I checked the time on the laptop before shutting the lid. It was close to 3am.

I sat still and listened for any footsteps. I couldn't hear anything but the fear of being caught out of bed forced me to stay where I was for at least 10 minutes, just listening. When I was sure no one was around, I slowly got out of bed and used the support of the wall to walk to the door. I quietly opened and shut the door behind me and stood rigid in the hallway.

Would L see me out of bed at this hour? Oh hell. I'm not sure he would mind... Maybe he'd let me wander around as long as I stayed safe. Out side my door, resting against the wall was a walking stick. I may be too proud to use a wheelchair but a cane wasn't too pride wounding.

I gripped the handle of the cane and grunted from the amount of effort it took to walk. It was slow and painful, but it was worth it to have a look around without anyone to watch me or baby me. I really didn't like it when people babied me.

Going down the stairs was a bit awkward but I managed it in less then 5 minutes so I counted that as a success. It was dark downstairs. I could roughly see the vague shapes and outlines of things thanks to the street lights pouring in through the windows. I bit my lip. I didn't want to walk into anything that could draw attention to myself.

I shuffled slowly down the corridor towards what could be the front door and found the living room I was in earlier. I'd been in there already so there was no need to see it again. I turned on my heel and walked across the corridor to another doorway. I held my breath and pushed the door open...

It was completely dark in this room, The street light wasn't lighting anything up for my blurry sight. This room smelt good. Like hot food. I felt around the wall ether side of the door until I found a light switch on the left. It was a cool looking kitchen. It was very clean and plain, but in a stylish way. There was a washing machine, a drier, a dish washer and some cupboards arranged in an L shape from this door across to the door diagonal to me.

There were 5 cupboards attached to both walls above the other ones. All the machines and cupboards at waist level were covered by what looked like a layer of marble. There was a sink cut into the marble with the tea cups from earlier in. Curiosity got the better of me and I checked the cupboards for a cup or glass, my throat felt scratchy and I was in need of some water.

I found the cupboard that had the cups in it but it was oddly arranged. There were lines of black tape around the cups and a label in front of each little box made of tape. Mello had two cups, one black plain one and a see through plastic cup with a handle. Near had one white plain cup. There were other labels too, 'Matt', 'A' and 'BB'. L had a square to but his square was empty of any cups. There was an empty square with a blank label and I felt a smile pull against my lips. They'd made me a square to put my cups.

Although it begs the question, who would feel that possessive about a cup they'd need to mark it as off limits?

Maybe Mello, I could picture that. I rested the cane against the side and leaned into the cold marble to walk around to the sink. I picked up the tea cup from earlier and gave it a quick wash. The first cup I used here... I think that deserves to be in my little tape square. I moved back to my cane and put my little tea cup in the middle of the square.

I borrowed BB's cup. I hoped he or she wouldn't mind, but it was the closest cup to my hand and my shoulders were starting to ache. I filled the cup with water slowly to make sure the water didn't run too loudly.

I downed all the water in one go and the relief it brought my throat was beautiful. I filled the cup again and this time didn't drink from it. I grabbed my cane and decided to keep exploring.

The door at the other end of the kitchen led to what looked like a game's room. The light was already on in here. There were toys all over the place but in neat piles so none of the toys mixed. At the back of the room there were glass panels that led outside.

I could see my reflection clearly in the glass. My face was still blue and green in some places. Not from the jumping off a roof incident, but from stubbornly trying to walk the day after in hospital and falling on my face. Bruises from pride. My arms were badly bruised all over in patches. I saw my back in a full length mirror when in hospital and it's just covered in one giant dark bruise. The back of my legs were the same.

My long curly hair was a mess but it looked good anyways. It took a moment, but I realized I wasn't in my hospital pajama's anymore. I must've been so focused by the laptop, I didn't check what clothes the doctor gave me to wear after I got undressed for her to look me over. She'd given me a black t-shirt that fit perfectly and a pair of matching black joggers.

I was looking at my reflection so long, I zoned out on everything else. I blinked back my focus when I thought I saw a flash of white outside. The key was in the lock of the glass panel so I flicked it open and looked out into the darkness.

The streetlight showed a high wall to the right and half a basketball court right outside the game's room. I couldn't see anyone. Nothing that could give off a flash of light ether. I took a step out side and taped my walking stick on the floor to attract who ever might be hiding outside.

There was no sound out here. No cars, no wind, no footsteps. I hummed quietly. I liked humming, it was my way of staying calm. But I'd never let anyone hear my voice. I think I used to like singing before the accident, my voice box felt restless sometimes. Like it was itching to sing or shout.

A rock skimmed out of the shadowed half the court towards the wall so loudly and violently it made me jump. I dropped the cup and it shattered so explosively the sound kept ringing in my ears. My heart was beating so quick in my chest I thought it might explode. Someone was out there. I scanned the dark part of the court for any signs of life.

I wanted Watari. I wanted L, I wanted someone to help me. I felt myself trembling. There was another flash of white and loud quick footsteps, coming right towards me.

I span around and tried to bolt back inside, to safety. My legs were like jelly, they wouldn't move fast enough and suddenly I couldn't move.

There was a hand on my throat from behind, it wasn't squeezing but it was enough to make me freeze. I breathed quick and shallow breaths. I was going to die, I was going to.. I started to tremble harder and I fought the urge to cry.

Another hand grabbed a bundle of the shirt at my stomach and the hand from my throat disappeared. Only for a few excruciating seconds.

"This was my favourite cup... Hmm... And you.. You, broke it..." the scariest, calmest and possibly the most creepy voice I have ever heard, whispered into my ear. The cup! Who's cup was it? I couldn't remember! Oh god, please.. Please let me go..

The first hand didn't return to my throat. Instead, something sharp and jagged poked into the center of my wind pipe and I could feel the warmth from his hand near my throat. I couldn't breathe! If I breathed out, the sharp thing dug in deeper.

"Do you even know my name?.. Who's cup you stole, and then smashed?.. Girly.." he continued, the edge in his voice terrified me. I can't remember his name, It was something so simple and silly. A letter, It was a letter. Oh god please...

I looked up when my eyes started to leak and I spied a camera looking straight this way, blinking red. L could see me! He'd save me! Oh thank god. But, my attacker must've seen where I was looking as he tightened his hold on my shirt and dragged me backwards into the shadows.

I dropped my walking stick along the way and grabbed a hold of the guy's arms to stay on my feet. "He won't save you.. I won't let him..." the voice _growled_ in my ear. Like an animal would've. He stopped dragging me back and he didn't say anything or move for a good few minutes. I was almost sobbing at this point. I was so afraid.

I jumped when he spoke in my ear again. "I'll ask again, girly.. Do you know my name?" he sneered into my ear, the sharp object dug in a little more. It hurt! I couldn't help by whine at the pressure of it. Fuck. I couldn't think of his name!

Think. L, and Mello and N.. Near! There was.. Another M... Ma... Matt! He wasn't Matt, he was a letter. Not A... B? BB! That was it! He was BB! I nodded furiously, leaning my head back to avoid impaling my throat on whatever was pressing into my skin. BB's grip changed, he pocketed the sharp thing and grabbed my throat once again.

"Say it.. I want to hear you say it, and then you can apologize..." BB said quietly. Fuck me. I was screwed. I'd have to speak.. Damn it! I've have to punish myself later, if BB didn't murder me first.

I licked my dry lips and coughed. His grip was tighter on my throat this time around. I opened my mouth a squeaked out a meager sound. BB erupted with manic laugher that scared the life out of me. His laugh lasted so long, I was surprised he still had any breath left.

When he stopped laughing he sounded deadly serious again, "Cute... like a kitten's squeak... C'mon then kitten. Say my name before I decide to squeeze to hard.". L must've seen me, why wasn't he sending help? My eyes never left the blinking light of the camera.

"B... B... Y-you're name... it's BB... A-and! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break it, you're cup.. Y-you frightened me.. " my voice sounded so small and so shaken. I almost didn't recognize it. BB didn't say anything, but his both hands went slack.

BB moved his hands off me and walked around me and away. I thought he was just going to leave me out here, Like a cat who'd mauled it's prey enough it couldn't move then got bored. He stopped, bent down and picked up my walking stick. I briefly saw a glimpse of his face but from about 5 feet away, in the dark, I could just make out his hair was messy and black. He was extremely pale.

He walked back quickly, like he was going to strike me with my cane and I flinched back. He froze on the spot when I flinched. This was the weirdest moment I've ever experienced. I didn't want to upset BB again, he might stab me.

After a while of looking at me, BB offered on my walking stick. I wiped my cheeks before taking back the stick. BB watched me as I put the end of the walking stick back on the ground and leaned into the support. I bet I looked ridiculous. He'd already heard my voice...

I opened my mouth and went to say 'thank you' for giving me my stick back but a jolt of pain went through my core like an arrow spilt me in two. I gasped for breath and another jolt ripped through me. I looked at BB but he was gone. He'd left me. Or, I couldn't see him at least.

Every time I went to breathe out, my lungs felt like they were being squeezed and I couldn't release a full breath. My head felt so light... like I was so tired, with my head on my pillow. All my strength left me and my legs gave out. It didn't hurt when I fell on the pavement. It felt warm.. I couldn't feel the gravel, but I could see some specs in front of my eyes. I don't think I was dying.. I thought dying would hurt a lot more, and be a lot more bloody. This felt like I was falling into a deep sleep.

I could see someone running to me, they were holding something big. They threw it over me and I couldn't see anything anymore.. It was just warm... and so dark now... I couldn't help myself... I couldn't find it in myself to stay awake..

I drifted off, just as I felt someone start stroking my hair... It was so comforting, I let myself drift away...

* * *

This chapter is a little different. I was told to put more action into it, so.. My first action scene, Did I do okay? Sorry for any mistakes, I can only seem to write between the hours of 1am and 7am so.. If it's littered with mistakes, Gomen! *bows* I hope you like it anyways. She's met BB in a rather brutal way. Will she be okay? Maybe, Maybe not :3 Thank you so much by the way! 120 people have viewed this! I can't believe it . But thank you so much. I'll happily bang out a chapter a week, maybe even more in the holidays. Let me know what you think, It's the only way I'll improve. I wasn't really comfortable writing the action scene so, if it's bad that'll be why. Thanks for reading!


	4. Uproar and Unanswered questions

I haven't had any feedback to the third chapter yet so, I'm not sure if you peeps liked it or not so I think I'll try and avoid any full on action scenes for the moment. She gets to pick her name in this chapter, I'm not really a fan of the name poppy but it was such a cute idea I couldn't help it. It came to me in a day dream. Anyways! She's irritated BB and collapsed only on her first day of being in Wammy's... The only way is up, right?

* * *

Chapter 4: Uproar and Unanswered questions

My head felt fuzzy... Like when you have a cold and can't quite think without it hurting your head. Nothing hurt anymore... My back wasn't pulsing with heat and my lungs weren't being squeezed... It felt nice, like I was wrapped in a cloud... Maybe I should drift away again... I thought I could hear someone calling my name, but... they sounded so far away, like a whisper...

I came around again, I still couldn't feel anything. I had no desire to move, it was so beautifully soft here... I couldn't see anything. I had barely opened my eyes and all I could see was a harsh white light.

I snapped my eyes shut again as my eyes started to tingle. I could hear someone.. Two somebodies?.. I could only make out a word every once in a while...

"...could've..."

"...She!..."

"..Mello..."

Mello?... that name sounded familiar.. My brain felt itchy when I tried to locate the memory so I decided to stop trying to place the name Mello and listened some more.. I could hear snippets of sentences now, not just words. And more voices came into my hearing range.

"...So late at night..."

"...I'm sure she'll tell you..."

"...Maybe L would know..."

"...Good for nothing.."

Uh-oh... It sounded like I was in trouble.. Well, fine. I'll just never open my eyes again and I'll never speak again either. Wait, Why did I have this irritating feeling I'd spoken to some one and broken my one rule? I let out a cough to feel my throat. It didn't feel heavy like it normally did. I'd spoken to someone... Crap. I was going to have to wake up, wasn't I?

But to have to leave this perfect soft place... It was a heart breaking thought. I waited for the talking to stop, If I was going to say something, People were sure as hell going to listen.

I opened my eyes first and the white light was still there but it wasn't quite as harsh as it was before. I could see really blurry outlines. Someone with blue hair, another with black hair, then two people farther away. I couldn't see their colours as a hand was put over my eyes.

"Stay calm, you've been sedated.. You'll wake up soon, just rest sweetie." A female voice cooed right in my ear. I would've jumped if I felt anything. I had to agree with her though. If it meant I could stay in the warm, soft place, I was a happy bunny.

I relaxed again and felt the women remove her hand from my eyes. It wasn't light behind my eyelids anymore but I didn't care. I was so exhausted, I just wanted to rest forever... I could hear something that wasn't a voice... a beeping sound?.. it was rhythmic... I tried to twitch my finger to the sound but my body felt so heavy... my finger wouldn't move..

I wanted to slip away again... into the safeness of the warmth... the dark... Hmm...

* * *

_It was dark and scary. I was hiding in a wardrobe. I could see him, the monster in human form. He hadn't seen me yet, he was busy eating. I could hear screaming. I think it was me. I didn't want to be here anymore, it was dangerous to be too close to the monster. I didn't feel my legs but I was running. I didn't know where I was, I just knew I had to get away quickly. The monster roared. He'd seen me, he was going to get me! I ran faster, but I stood on my laces and tripped. I was falling. It took a few seconds to notice I was on the ground, looking up at the monster. He stood a few feet away._

_He roared again and showed me his sharp, bloodied teeth just before he leapt for me._

* * *

I screamed as I woke up. I snapped my eyes open, it was still so very dark. He was going to eat me! The rhythmic beeping earlier was much faster now, it was frantic. Something was on my face. My heart was beating so very quickly.

Another beep started sounding, it was a deeper flat beep and it sounded in sync with a flashing red light. I tried to sit up but my body was really clumsy and slow to respond. I didn't want to be here! Somebody, help me!

The lights came on as I ripped the thing from my face. My eyes felt like they were going to explode from the sudden exposure to light. I squeezed my eyes shut in my blind panic. Alien things were stuck to my chest and my arms and something sharp was in my left hand.

"It's okay! It's okay! Hey, I need Watari in here now! Can you hear me, It's okay!" A women rushed out as she sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to thrash around like a snake doing a death roll but it was more of a light wriggle as my body didn't seem to want to move.

"Open your eyes, it's okay, You remember me don't you? I'm one of the doctors for Wammy's house.. Shhh... There we go. Feel better?" She said quietly. Oddly enough, I did feel calmer. I felt weaker too. I cracked open one of my eyes and looked around to make sure it was safe before opening my other eye.

"It's me, Doctor Anne Carmichael. There, there sweetie.. What got you so upset? Huh?" Anne whispered sweetly. She let me go and gently pushed me back down on the bed gently. Anne looked to the left of me and I turned my head to look too. There was a heart monitor machine with loads of wires and tubes falling from it and a few different screens too but I had no idea what they were measuring.

Anne touched my arm to get me to look at her and away from the machine. She looked really pretty. Her skin was tanned but flawless. She had short blue hair and brown friendly eyes. She only looked a little older then me.

"Did you have a nightmare? Or maybe just waking up and not knowing what was going on might've scared you too.. It's okay, Ah. Here he is" Anne smiled and looked away from me to look at the door. I looked away from Anne when I heard the door click shut. It was an out-of-breath Watari.

"Is.. Is she okay?" Watari managed to pant out. He leaned against the door while he caught his breath. I felt that pang in my chest again. Guilt or Sadness, that's what Watari said it was.. I hadn't meant to trouble him. I just.. I think I had another nightmare. I couldn't remember exactly what it was of, but.. I swear something was trying to attack me? Maybe I was remembering last night with that guy with a letter for a name? Or, maybe I dreamed that too. I'd have to check.

Watari came over and had a chat with the Anne. I wasn't listening. I was more focussed on trying to remember if I really was attacked last night or if I'd dreamed that up to. What did I do last night?.. I woke up in the dark.. And then.. I was on a couch? Oh, Mello apologised for almost picking a fight with me. And then.. No, wait. I 'spoke' to the security guy on the phone before Mello apologised. Uh..

Then I helped the security guy with a game.. L, Security guy's name was L. Everyone here has the weirdest names. Maybe I should ask Watari to get everyone to wear name tags. Anyways... I remember finding a walking stick and waiting in case anyone was awake. Oh... Oh. Bad me. I went wandering after L sent me to bed. Crap. Where did I go?

I explored downstairs. The kitchen and a play room?.. But, I swear I was outside when I was attacked by the other kid named with a letter. Maybe it wasn't another letter... L wouldn't have attacked me, would he? L seemed so nice and friendly. But.. I can't remember. I remember thinking of L while I was panicking... Why would I do that if it wasn't L who had attacked me? Oh god. I really needed to get out of here, the security guy was after me.

Somebody poked me. I snapped my attention back into the room. I did tend to drift off when I started thinking. It was Anne. She looked concerned.

"Hey... Don't panic sweetie, it's okay. We're going to take you downstairs in your wheelchair okay? You need to eat. You've been asleep for days. We're going to ask you about some stuff, okay sweetie? Don't worry, it's all alright" Anne said softly. She didn't sound patronising, I think she just wanted to make sure I was okay with it.

I nodded slowly. I'd been asleep for days? How many days? Who decided it would be a good idea to put me under? I was going to have words with Anne. Well, my words would be on paper. But, I was still going to have words with her about that.

Anne helped me out of bed while Watari held my wheelchair still. My body felt like lead. I was limp all over. I felt a little pang again that Anne had to lift me, she looked quite skinny so it wouldn't have been easy. I watched Anne take the wires off my chest. I cringed a little when she pulled off each one, I could see my skin be pulled away from me and a red mark form from where the sticky patch was but I didn't feel anything.

Anne took my left hand and placed a syringe into the tiny plastic tube stuck to the back of my hand with lines of white tape. It took me a moment to realise that the little tube was stuck in my hand. That freaked me out a little. Something was _in_ my hand, and I still couldn't feel it. How sedated was I? And how the hell were they going to ask me stuff if I couldn't write?

She pulled the syringe out and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. Not that I would've if I felt my lips. Although, my left arm was starting to tingle. Watari wheeled me out of whatever room I was in. It wasn't my bedroom. It only had the machine and a bed in from what I could see.

Anne and Watari didn't talk while they walked. It was dead quiet everywhere. The lights were on in the hallways and it was dark outside when we passed a window. What time was it? And where were they taking me? Maybe to the kitchen if they were going to feed me, Or somewhere with a table. I don't remember there being a table in the kitchen. My head was starting to hurt. I decided to give thinking a break for a while.

I closed my eyes and just felt my skin start to tingle all over. I twitched my feet. The heavy feeling of my limbs was starting to go and my body was starting to ache again. I flexed my fingers and tried to relax...

Suddenly it became lighter behind my eyelids and we'd stopped moving. I had a quick peek at where I was. We were in a new room, it was a dining room. It was very pretty and stylish but it was warm more then anything. There were many tables around the room with a white cloth over them, all of them with two seats facing each other. It looked like a french café. I assumed there was a door behind me that we'd entered through. Other then that, the room was pretty empty of anything else but the normal sized windows opposite me.

Doctor Carmichael came and sat in the chair to my left, they'd parked me at the side of a table. Watari mumbled what sounded like 'Excuse me' and shuffled off. This was probably not the best time for my pride to flare up and start on doctors but it was happening. I knew it would sooner or later.

I think it was the way they patronizingly looked concerned for me, it actually made me really pissed. I don't know why, but it was like a trigger in me I couldn't stop. Anne seemed nice. And Doctor Reese seemed nice too, bar his teasing. I sighed. Anne was looking like an upset child who might just start to cry. I get this terrible feeling she's going to start on me..

"Sweetie..." Anne started slowly. Here we go. I kept my eyes as squinted as I could while she talked, I didn't want to give her my full attention. "We're all very worried about you... Do you remember anything about your first night here?" She spoke kindly and looked at me while she spoke. She looked at me like she expected an answer to voice itself. I have to say, I was losing faith in her as a doctor if she couldn't remember I refused to speak.

She took my hand in both of hers and let out a sigh. I'm glad I'm not the only one getting fed up. She gave my hand a squeeze before reaching behind me and pulling a notepad and pen from my back. Neat. I realised, every time Anne did something I didn't like, I held my breath for a bit. My lungs were starting to feel a bit tight so I thought I best release my unfounded resentment before I pop a lung.

"Here... You should be able to write, sorry by the way... about having to sedate you that heavily. But your body wouldn't have handled the stress of keeping you up and fixing you. But, know it wasn't my choice, okay?" Anne paused to smile lightly at me. Well... okay, I couldn't be mad at her for telling me that. I smiled back softly and lifted my arm to table to pick up the pen to write something when Anne continued.

"Now, Can I get you something? Tea? Water? Milk? I bet your throat feels awful". It did, now that she mentioned it. It felt scratchy and sore and swollen. I nodded and wrote "water" slowly on the first page. My fingers were still a bit tingly with pins and needles but I could feel the rest of me now. It wasn't nice. I ached everywhere. Some places more then others but man, it felt like I'd been hit by a bus.

Anne didn't get up to go get me a drink, instead, she pulled out her phone and sent a text. I twitched my eyebrow. That better have been Watari she just text or so help me, I was going to fall asleep and ignore her questions. How rude could a person, a doctor be t-

The door behind me opened and I couldn't help jump a mile. Watari shuffled around me and took the seat on my right after placing a glass of water in front of me and a bowl of cut up fruits with a fork resting across the bowl. My mind was lost. All I could smell was how fresh and lush the fruit smelt. It looked like chunks of watermelon, some halved strawberries and some thinly cut apples. It looked so good...

Anne giggled at me. I must've looked so weird fixated on a bowl of fruit, But hey, I was hungry. I didn't want to appear to eager though so I pulled my eyes away from the food to look down at my notepad. This must've signalled Anne that I wanted to 'talk' to her. Pfffft. She hadn't completely won me over yet.

"So... Well, Firstly, Before I start questioning you for hours and hours, Have you picked your name yet?" Anne started softly but she sounded a little uncomfortable. I looked up to find Anne looking at me awkwardly. She continued quickly with, "Um.. Well, Watari needs to fill in some forms to let you stay here, and frankly, I feel so rude calling you pet names.". Anne smiled at both me and Watari. Watari gave a gentle nod. I was feeling that pang in my chest again, up close Watari looked tired. I wondered if I could politely sent him away?

I'd rather not be rude to the man who's given me a home. A weird, crazy home. But it's still a home. I signed inwardly, I'd had a few names in mind since I found out about the alias deal. I wasn't sure on any of them. I nodded lightly to avoid straining my neck and wrote simply, "_yes and no. I have a list of names I like for me, but.. I haven't decided yet."_.

Doctor Carmichael grinned, "Would you mind showing us the list? Maybe we could help you pick out a name? Oh! If I had to pick a name for me, I'd pick something cool. Like... Laxmere Fire... pants? I don't know.. That sounded cooler in my head..". I smiled, She was such a weird person.

I wrote down the list of 3 names that I had thought of so far. I liked pretty names. I gave the notepad a pathetic little push towards Anne and she swiped it like an excited kid. I gave a little huff and looked at Watari, he smiled back at me and gestured for the notepad so he could see too.

"I like the first one! Was it the first one you came up with?" Anne asked chirpily. I nodded a little. It was the one that was stuck in my head the most, it sounded the prettiest to me but it was a bit weird to say. Well, Not that I'd be saying it, but I bet people would struggle with it. I liked the idea, Maybe less people would talk to me if they couldn't pronounce my name right.

Now, The 3 names I had picked were weird for a good reason. When I was in the hospital, they gave me history books. Mostly about Greek gods. I waited for Watari to read the three names before nodding. Watari's voice sounded tired when he asked, "do you like the first name the best?".

I thought for a bit. It was the only name that didn't come from the Greek gods, and I guess it was a little bit silly to ask to be called a goddess's name. It sounded so pretty in my head, and when it was said. I picked this normal name because I heard it play on the radio and it made Mickey smile. I nodded with a shy smile and looked at Watari. He passed back my note pad.

I scribbled my question down, "_Is it okay?"._Watari yawned a 'yes' then apologised for his yawn before he got up to fill in my paperwork. I felt something sting in my chest. It made me want to cry. I huffed a big breath and tried to ignore it and focussed back on Anne. But she wasn't in her seat anymore either.

I looked around but couldn't see her. I squeaked out a surprised noise when I was pulled back. Anne put her hand on my shoulder, "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! Watari said it would be best to put you back in your room while we question you, that way you're more comfortable, right? So.. It's okay, relax... there we go. Now, off we go!".

The way back to my room was insane. Anne had turned the first corner and seen it was a long straight line, then she wheeled me really fast and hopped on to a bar to glide along with me. It was a miracle we didn't crash and get injured, or more injured in my case. Or die. Hehe, Id love to turn into a ghost and watch Anne try to explain how I had died to Watari. Death by wall, for when the pavement isn't good enough.

We arrived in one piece though. I got helped into my bed and I was snug and comfy under the sheets. I was lying on my side with my notepad curled into my chest and the pen in my hand. I wrote my new name on the inside of the cover to show it was mine. Me and Anne chatted a while before Watari rejoined our little group.

His phone beeped and he took it out his pocket to check what it was before talking to me. Who texts 40 year old at who-knows-what-hour? "Oh, before I forget. L wanted me to let you know that your ruling was incorrect on the Red case. He sends his commiserations. Doctor? I need to talk with you outside a moment" Watari said softly before pulling the Doctor out.

I frowned.

I was wrong? But.. I was really sure, I think. At least 75% sure she did it.. I snuggled down into my warm blanket and rested my head on possibly the fluffiest pillow ever. How could I have been wrong? What did I miss? I closed my eyes and thought of everything I had looked at in the case folder. She seemed so likely to be the one. My memories of the game with L was still full, for the most part because I had really enjoyed it.

My chest went cold this time and I curled up into a ball. Did L really hurt me and put me in a deep sedated sleep for days? He seemed so friendly and nice... Maybe I should let the adults deal with it, I didn't want to brand L a bad person if he wasn't. I wondered if the other children here liked L, or if they had even spoken to him.

So warm... I could feel pulsing all over my body from where it hurt. I wanted payback for whoever put me here. But, revenge seemed so far away as the warmth took over... I was drifting off again... I just managed to hear a little before I fell into my favourite place..

"...Aw.. ."

"She's fallen asleep... We can question her in the morning, I guess. Goodnight Valerie. Doctor, please follow me to..."

Listening to much effort so I gave it up.. I let myself fall into the darkest most comfortable place I could be. My dreams...

* * *

_Sorry for the dely! My proof reader had a falling out with me so I had to proof read myself. Forgive anything I missed! And, I'm having a little trouble uploading both chapters at the moment so, if this gets uploaded and it's a mess, It wasn't me. She's got her name! It's Valerie. I've always loved the name, and I picked it after hearing Amy Winehouse sing Valerie. Oh. For some reason, after I upload each chapter, the word count is higher on Fan fiction's count then in my word document. So... Be on the look out for any random words that don't belong. Thank you for viewing, and feedback is always welcome! *smiles slyly* Oh, I should say... The most asked for pair for Valerie will be used, so far? Mello's in the lead :3 Your vote makes all the difference._

_ I haven't written the 5th chapter yet, I wanna see what you guys think so far! But I'm always ready to write, *vanishes*_


	5. Blood and Blackmail

_I'd like to thank Jdsnape for this chapter. Thank you so much for your help, you sparked my mind into producing this chapter. I hope you like it! :) Plus, you've been really nice to me! Oh, and Clairissazeniarosele too! (I hope I spelt both of your names right guys!) I like it when I see people give out mentions because I think it's cute. Plus these two responded to my messages and made me feel so much more confident about writing. I forgot to do this in a while, I hope I don't get in trouble, I OWN NOTHING. I was asked to do a quick recap here so. Right, quick recap of the last chapter, She's now called Valerie. She met BB and he caused her to go into a PTSD shock where Valerie's body kinda overacted and shut down to keep her safe as she was already over stretching it with all the wandering around. She's woke up and had a bit of a 'chat' with the Doc and Watari. Then went back to sleep. We'll continue from there shall we? Hehe.. Oh! Also, a request for more action. So, what will today hold for Valerie?_

Chapter 5- Blood and Blackmail

I woke up slowly, I didn't remember falling asleep. Where's Watari? Doctor Anne? Although, If I fell asleep I guess they would've left me to sleep. After having a look around my room, I could only see one major difference. It was light outside.

I smiled a crocked smile. Maybe I could get up and meet the rest of the people here, both staff and children. But, they might not like me. Mello seems unstable when meeting new people, but maybe he was that way all the time. Ah well, I could profile people as I went along. I'm sure I'd be seeing a lot of everyone. There was some feeling in my gut, but that could've be hunger.

On cue, my stomach let out a huge growl. I smiled a true little smile. My body still worked and it knew what it wanted. Very slowly, I turned from my side and sat up with my hands protectively over my stomach. I looked at my hands and the little piece of plastic that was stuck in my hand had been replaced with a colourful blue plaster with a smiley cartoon panda on it. I'd bet money Anne put this on me.

The door opened and a man walked in, I could almost remember him. He was the one that shouted at Mello. But... His name was a blank. He strolled in with his arms folded behind him. He was a blur till he was stood over me at the side of my bed. Well, He clearly looks friendly and not menacing at all.

"Young lady... Are you aware of the time?" He spoke slowly. I almost felt as if he's been patronizing to me before. I shook my head, because well, I didn't know. He let out a loud sigh, like he was disappointed.

"It's rude not to speak to your elders, Valerie..." He sighed out. I balled my hands up, and just as I was about to sit forward and hit him one up-side the head, a blurry Mello burst in.

I jumped a freaking mile when the door slammed against the wall. He wasn't out of breath, but he did look riled. He marched up to the man at my bedside, grabbed something from him then flashed me a wicked smile before sprinting back the way he had came.

"Mello! Come back here right now!" The man screeched after Mello before he ran after the boy. I couldn't help but smile. Mello had my attitude. Plus, he just saved me from punching that guy in the noodle. Heh, I owed him one I guess.

I flexed both my hands, they felt okay. I twitched my feet to make sure they were able to move too before slipping out of my bed and slowly putting my feet against the floor. I put my hand against the wall to support myself, in case I needed to. But surprisingly, it felt okay. My body wasn't hurting as much as it normally did today.

My walking stick lay against the small table. I slid my hand down the wall and took hold of my stick. It was cold to the touch. I dragged my feet as I walked towards the door. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to feel the carpet brush against my feet. I smiled warmly, the little things made me happy.

I hadn't forgot what carpet felt like, but.. After the accident, my memories just needed to be refreshed. It was like experiencing it all again. How to walk, how to smile, how to talk... Well, almost. I remember my first smile after waking up in the hospital. It was because of Mickey. I missed him.. Maybe I could ask for a visit.

I wondered how long I could've been sleeping for to feel this much better now. Don't get me wrong, I still ached all over. But... it wasn't an quick pulsing intense pain, like I was going to explode. It was a soft slow pulse that washed through me like a wave rather then a thunderbolt every few seconds. It felt almost nice, in the strangest way.

I took at left when I came out my door and made my way down stairs towards the sounds of two very angry sounding people. I crept up to a closed door. It was across from the kitchen so I guessed it was the living room I woke up in the other day. I leaned against the wall for comfort and closed my eyes to listen to the muffled voices rage at one another...

"You know better then to go barging into a girls room!"

"Yeah? Well what would you call what you did then?"

"...I was ordered to go check up on her! And I didn't barge in! And who are you to question me?"

"Well, she sure as hell didn't look like she invited you in!"

A new voice, one that wasn't muffled and was much closer to me spoke, "Didn't you know it's rude to spy on people, kitten?". I snapped my eyes open and froze on the spot. A few steps in front of me was a strange looking boy, his black hair was a mess and his eyes, though boredly staring at me, were red as hellfire. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Why did he call me kitten? Did I look like a kitten?

I nodded a little. I was getting a nasty vibe from this guy, I didn't know why but it felt like he was a shark and I was a wounded swimmer. I didn't want to flail around and get eaten so I stayed very still, watching his movements. The air felt thick and the angry yelling I was listening to faded out of my hearing range.

Suddenly, He smiled wide and let out a raspy chuckle. The hairs on my arms and neck raised as he spoke creepily calm, "You don't remember me, do you kitten?". I didn't move my head to answer him. I guess this wasn't what he was expecting me to do as his smile slowly dropped as if I'd insulted him.

It happened so fast, I almost didn't notice what had happened. The red eyed creep stalked up to me and backhanded my stick away from me. It clattered loudly as it hit the ground. He was so very close, but he didn't make any contact. He smelt like strawberries. I tensed up and kept still, I kept my eyes on his collarbone to avoid his eyes. I could feel them burning into me.

I tried to keep my breathing under control but each breath came out a little shakier then the last. "Look at me, c'mon, Look at me!" He spat out each word angrily, his breath was hot on my cheek. I shook my head ever so slightly after a few seconds, trying not to panic.

He let out an inhuman snarl and grabbed my throat tightly with one hand, picked me up a little and slammed my back into the wall. My hands flew to my neck as an automatic response. "Why won't you look at me? Are you scared? Huh? Do I scare you?" He whispered in my ear. I trembled like a captured rabbit, he terrified me!

He moved his head down from my left ear to my throat then leaned in close. I shook hard. Was he going to bite me? I didn't want to die! Not by his hands! My trembling stopped momentarily as things slowly clicked in my head. This was all so very familiar... Why?

Then the memory came flooding back.

He was the one who attacked me the other day! He was BB!

I squeezed my eyes shut, what was I going to do? I couldn't fight him off! I was still recovering, I could call for help but I'd break my rule. I could keep playing dead, but.. BB seemed to respond poorly to no responses. Just when I wanted to start crying, did BB do something even more alarming.

He shushed me softly. It was like he hadn't been angry at all. He took my shaky hands away from my throat with his free hand and held them down at my waist. BB removed his hold on my neck and started stroking a sore part of my neck with his thumb. I flinched and he paused, then he pressed the back of his hand into the, now, stinging bit of my neck.

I let out a wounded cry and withered around. I opened my teary eyes to look at his eyes. He looked blank.. Not happy or sad, as if he was just observing. He watched for a while longer and my neck started to burn and feel sticky.

"This... This cut, right here?...The one I put on you.. makes you mine, my property. You destroyed something... dear to me... now, I'm going to destroy you slowly... I'll be in your shadow, watching you while you sleep, following you where ever you go, listening to everything you do, I won't ever leave your side. And if you tell anyone, well. It won't just be you who suffers, kitten. " BB's creepily quiet speech ended with a dark chuckle. Before I could have a panic attack, or a heart attack, I was saved.

The door besides us opened and Mello walked out.

Oh thank god. Mello saw us, BB with his hand on my throat and me, pinned to the wall. From the corner of my eye I could see Mello's response. His eyes became very focussed and his body became very rigid. Mello didn't say anything but he clearly wasn't happy.

BB took a step back and smiled fakely at Mello but he kept his hand on my throat. Mello erupted with a harsh and suspicious whisper, "What the hell do you think your doing?". I couldn't look away from BB's eyes. It's like they burned through my mind and then danced around in my soul like a demonic light. BB, on the other hand, looked at Mello innocently and spoke in a calm tone.

"The new girl came down stairs and she had a cut on her throat, I was just applying pressure so she doesn't bleed to death. Right, new girl?" BB glanced at me and slightly increased the pressure to my throat. I nodded vigorously. Oh shit. My neck was bleeding? How bad? I started to hyperventilate.

BB took his hand off my throat and mumbled something about getting a member of staff before shuffling past Mello and down the hallway. I couldn't breathe! I could still feel his hand on my neck and feel his eyes burning into my skin. He was going to kill me, he wanted to kill me! Over a cup! He was psycho! I needed to leave here as soon as humanly possible.

Something cold touched the side of my hand.

I jumped before snapping my tear streaked face towards the offending item. Mello had put the handle of my walking stick against my hand. I looked up from my walking stick to look at Mello. He looked concerned. Behind Mello was BB, grinning like a madman at the end of the hallway. He put his finger to his lips as a 'keep quiet' before he ducked around a corner.

I could still see his hand holding the door frame. Mello's voice sounded on the edge of rage, "Did he do this to you?". I shook my head and shakily pointed to myself. Breathe! If he sees me indicate he did something to Mello, Who knows what he might do? I had to calm down and make this believable.

"...You did that to yourself? How?" Mello didn't sound convinced at all. I swallowed heavily. How could I have done this to myself, think brain, think! I pointed to my throat and moved my mouth to make it seem like it was mouthing out some words. Mello tilted his head before he held his forehead in his hand.

"Right.. I forgot, you can't explain without a pen and paper. Fine! Wait right here, I'll get Roger. I mean it. Stay" Mello angrily sighed before he went back into the living room to fetch this 'Roger'. I looked at the door way were BB was hiding, saw him give me a twisted grin and a thumbs up before he slithered off.

My hand shakily found it's way to my throat and I touched the part of my throat that burned. I pulled my hand away to look at my palm. It was bloody, but it wasn't covered. It looked like a minor scratch!

I let out a relieved sigh and my trembling, though a little forced, started to calm. Breathe... I looked at the door to my right that Mello just went through, then I turned my head to my left. There was a door with two windows either side. It looked like the front door. I could just leave, right this second.

I couldn't stay in this place with BB trying to murder me at every turn. I considered my options. Should I stay?

If I did, I'd have to watch out for BB all the time. And what about the people I'd yet to meet? What if they were the same as him? Insane maniacs. I let out a shaky breath. I couldn't deal with that. But... If I left. Anne and Watari, they'd worry. They'd look for me, I didn't want to cause anyone any more trouble.

A piercing ringing sound caught me off guard. It was close. I looked at the wall opposite me. There was a phone attached to the wall. Curiosity got the better of me, that and I hated the noise of the phone ringing, led me to walk over to it. I almost snatched the phone off it's cord and held it to my ear.

Silence greeted me for a moment. I tilted my head and shifted my weight to lean on my stick a little more. I bit my lip, were they waiting for me to speak? If they were, I'm sad to say they'd be disappointed.

"Turn and face the living room door" An electronic voice said in my ear. I tensed but did what was asked. I looked around and saw no one, but.. There was a camera above the living room's door. Ah. Sneaky.

The voice was quiet for another moment before it started talking, "Now, I know you can't answer me right now but just nod or shake your head for 'yes' and 'no', okay?". I took a second to think about it while glancing at the front door. I could make a run for it.. Just, had to get security to.. Wait.. Security? Oh! He was the security guy, L!

I nodded willingly and returned my gaze to the camera. L didn't scare me, he couldn't hurt me.

"Is BB threatening you?" L spoke calmly. I felt my lung squeeze and my breathing turned ragged. Fuck. What do I do? If I tell L about BB, what if BB finds out? I swallowed hard. Could I trust L enough to keep me safe from BB? Or did I feel too threatened to speak up about it?

L didn't pressure me for an answer. I liked that. I looked down the hall to check for BB. I didn't see him so I assumed it was safe. I looked back at the camera and nodded slowly.

"I see. Do you know what caused him to threaten you?" L mused. He sounded distracted, almost as if he was thinking aloud. I felt my cheeks warm up. It was my fault. I bit my lip before nodding again.

"Would you willing to explain to me why he wishes you harm?" L asked slowly. It was the same thing over and over. I shook my head and moved my mouth quickly but silently. How did he expect me to explain when I couldn't speak?

L didn't falter, "I understand you cannot speak but your hands work, don't they?". I stop moving my mouth and tilted my head curiously. How can one talk with their hands? I don't know sign language, if that's what he wants from me.

"Go back to your room. You can use your laptop, for lack of a better term, to speak with me. I'll send someone to your room with some things to help calm your nerves." L explained logically. It made sense, but my escape plan...

Well, if L could sort BB out then I could stay... It doesn't hurt to try, does it? I'd give L one chance to fix this, before I'd try my escape.

The living room door opened. Mello and the patronizing man from earlier, apparently called Roger, rushed out. The both saw me on the phone and each had different reactions. Roger rushed over and snatched the phone from my hold. He sneered at me and practically shoved me out of the way so he could use the phone. Asshole.

I looked from the camera to Mello. He looked... emotional. I wasn't sure what emotion it was, but it looked like a powerful one. He was staring at me. I stared back, naturally.

He walked over and not that he was closer, I could see he wasn't happy. He had on a slight frown, but he wasn't raging. He looked conflicted. He was carrying a green first aid box and he wasn't staring at me anymore, he was staring at Roger. I too, turned my head to look at Roger.

"...I understand... I'll see to it that she feels very comfortable. Thank you L" Roger spoke quietly into the phone. Ha. I bet L bitched at him for being an ass. At least, that's what I'd do. Roger put the phone down then crouched down to be eye level with me. I was a nice 5'6 at the moment. Not bad for a soon to be 15 year old.

I did wonder how I didn't lose my birthday. Well, No. I had a date stuck in my head and Doctor Reese said since I didn't remember my birthday, the date could take over for it till my real birthday was found out.

Roger took the first aid box from Mello and took out a sliver square and a skin coloured plaster. He opened the sliver square and pulled out a wet tissue that smelled sharply clean. He roughly wiped my neck and I flinched when he started. He gave me a look and mumbled something about children being difficult.

He then stuck the plaster then my throat. I turned to give Mello a reassuring smile. He looked shocked, he was wide eyed and his mouth was slightly open. Why was he giving me that look? What had I do that had shocked him?

Roger sighed out boredly, "Mello. Take the first aid box back to where you got it from. Valerie needs to go back to her room". He paused for a moment then added with a bit of an under tone, "And don't take any chocolate.".

Roger didn't let Mello say anything in retaliation. He placed his hand on my back and ushered me towards the stairs. I hissed under my breath. Don't mind my bruises then, feel free to touch me why don't you. Hell, I bet if I did something right he'd give me a pat of the back.

I waved at Mello with my free hand as Roger all but shoved me up the stairs. He gave a slight nod of his head before he dazedly wandered away. Had I done something to upset him?

I was back in my room moments later, sat back on my bed. Roger mumbled something about getting some things for me and left me on my own. I opened my laptop and waited for it to sign in.

Roger had left the door to my room open and I couldn't help myself from glancing at it every so often to make sure BB wasn't there. I looked down at my laptop and it flashed up, 'Hello Valerie' instead of simply 'user'.

I couldn't help but smile. The blank chat page popped up and my stomach flipped. I was going to have to explain everything... I wondered, would L be upset with me that I hadn't come forward sooner? I didn't get that long to think about it though as a bubble from L popped up.

'_Hello Valerie.' _appeared in a bubble on the left. My hands hovered over the keyboard. What should I say? Just... open up and unload on him? No. I couldn't do something that selfish. I typed a message and read it over and over before I hit send. I agreed to answer his questions, but I wasn't just going to spill everything. Where would I start?

No. It would be easier if he asked me questions and I answered simply, that way I wouldn't spill something I couldn't take back.

'_Hello L. I will answer any question you want. Be patient though, my memory has been a bit touch and go since the accident'_ Was the message I had given. It wasn't a complete lie. I did have terrible remember sometimes. I forgot who BB was for a while, and I forgot where I was when I first woke up.

What BB had said earlier, He'd make others suffer if I told to anyone. I couldn't let L lock him away! What happens when L releases BB and BB knows it was me who gave that order? Who would he hurt? I could handle him hurting me, I could take that bastard. But... I refused, to ever let someone get hurt because of me.

L replied swiftly, '_That's understandable, please take your time. Firstly, I'd like to start by telling you, I know about what BB did to you three nights ago. I apologise for that. It was an over sight on my judgement and he shall be put in a locked facility till I fully understand his behaviour.'._ My heart almost exploded. L saw? Did... Could L have heard me speak to BB? Raw panic, fluttered in my chest and I couldn't type back fast enough to calm my anxious chest.

I made some grammar mistakes, but my hands were shaking so it wasn't to bad. It was readable, '_That was my fault! I provooked Bb! Please don'tt lock him away f0r something he couldnnt control L.". _I swallowed hard.

This wasn't possibly going to end well, was it? L was onto BB, and BB was going to make people suffer if he got caught.

_Gotta love a little bit of a cliff hanger. :3 Hehe... I have the day off tomorrow so I think I might type up the next chapter straight away. Was it good? Was it bad? Review's always welcome. And I did the proof reading again so.. If anything springs out as not making any sense then please do give me a poke and I'll change it, (Apart from the message Val sent L, That was meant to be a bit messy) Oh! I started a poll, it should be on my page (hopefully, but it might not be). Cast your vote on who Valerie should be with, it's in your hands. You can pick up to three people, and as always. thank you for reading! _


	6. Cuteness, Curiosity and Cover-ups

Chapter 6- Cuteness, Curiosity and Cover-ups

L didn't reply straight away. My heart was beating heavily and loudly in my chest. I'd messed up! I'd basically just told him I felt threatened, What could I do to recover from that? Oh hell. My breath whooshed out of my mouth with a dark thought, If BB found out... Someone was going to get hurt, and it wasn't going to be me. Could I protect them?

I watched the small clock in the bottom right hand part of the screen. Time was starting to drag. Then finally the last digit increased by one. It'd only been a few seconds. Calm down! It was no use to anyone, panicking.

A message from L popped up, "_I understand your concern, however his behaviour has been unacceptable. The arrangements to have him detained have been made"_.

My blood felt like it ran cold throughout me. My mouth was open in shock. What could I say to fix this? I could say I made him angry, I said something, I called him something offensive after he grabbed me? Crap! What if BB got to someone else before L could get him? What if BB found out about Mickey? Or Dr Reese?

I typed back slowly, having released a sigh of hopelessness. Anyway this played out, I'd be in hot water. So.. Might as well go out in style. Finish what some one else failed to do. It'd be easier so everyone if I wasn't on the scene anymore. Watari wouldn't be troubled. BB couldn't threaten everyone because of me. Mello wouldn't have to worry about being awkward with a new person. Mickey... Mickey would miss me, but I'm sure Dr. Reese would tell him a sweet lie to not upset him..

So... This was it, huh?

I sent my message, It was a bit sly. It had two meanings, I wonder if L would understand it before some one could find my... remains...

"_Well... If you think it's for the best. I think you can handle him on your own. I think I'll take a small lie down now, Thank you for everything L"_. The words stood out so bold on the screen as I pushed the laptop down to the bottom of the bed. If he was smart he'd understand...

A doctor in the hospital tried a therapy session with me. He explained the key words people sometimes used when they were stressed or suicidal after I'd written a note to the guy that had a key phrase in it.

'For the best' was meant to be a passive way of saying one had lost hope. 'On your own' meant I wouldn't be there to help him anymore, That was maybe the biggest hint there. 'Thank you' meant it was final... You only say 'Thank you' after a job is complete, you wouldn't say it half way through. All these were little hints but I threw in the one about the 'lie down'.

I left my stick where it was, I wouldn't be needing it.. The window was really close to my bed. I got up on shaky legs and shuffled around the bed to the window. I'm glad one of the last thing I can feel in this life was the feel of the soft carpet of my feet.

The window wasn't locked. It had a latch in the middle of the frame, under the glass. I unhooked the little piece of metal and pushed the window out fully. I breathed in the cold air as deeply as I could to try and get my eyes to stop feeling watery. I looked around outside. There was a high wall around two courts in what looked like a playground. I was two stories up... If at once you don't succeed... well...

The sky was a lot darker now, It looked like it was about to start pouring rain but we were in the season for rain or flash flooding. I looked down at my hands which held onto the sill of the window. My hands looked so pale against the dark wooden frame, and so small too...

I let out a heavy sigh and started to climb up onto the windowsill. I held on tightly to the sides of the frame while I tried to steady my feet on the sill...

Now wait. Let's think this through...

If BB was locked away... Properly, he wouldn't be able to harm any one. And I could warn L about BB's threats to hurt anyone. I didn't have to jump.. I could still save the people from him and his insane threats. I slowly moved my feet to get off the windowsill and then...

I stopped. Just looking down at the playground made me remember the accident that had caused all of this. I didn't want to remember it! If there was one thing, I'd love to forget... it was the accident..

_(*flashback*_)

_I had to get away! I couldn't stay here anymore! I don't care if it means death, I just couldn't be here anymore!_

_I ran up the flight of stairs as quickly as I could, my pounding footsteps echoed so loudly off the walls. But it wasn't just my footsteps, there was the sound of another pair following me at a much slower pace, as if he was taunting me. I couldn't let him catch me!_

_I pushed the fire escape door open and kept running. I heard the metal door slam shut behind me. There wasn't a fence or railing along the edge of the roof to stop me. My breath was heavy as I walked over to the edge of the roof.. _

_Looking down... There was only a tiny doubt in my mind, but even when it spoke up.. It was silenced so I could comply with what everyone wanted me to do._

_He coughed behind me._

_I spun around to sneer at him, He took a step forward and I took two back. My heel was now on the edge. _

"_I've had enough" He sighed out lazily. I stopped. My whole body froze. __**He'd**__ had enough? _

_I stared at his face- _It was a blurr, a mash of white like it'd been erased, or maybe I didn't want to remember him- _and roared before I swung for him. He caught my hand in his much larger one. He squeezed and I let out a cry. He was going to break my hand! I tried to pull away by taking another step back and my foot met nothing. _

_I panicked. I was going to fall! My human instinct to survive kicked in as he release my hand. I felt something and then I lost my balance-_I held my breath as I remembered this part-

_These next few seconds felt so slow. I was falling backward, over the edge of the room. I could see him watching me, his hand out stretched to me.. I wasn't sure if he pushed me or if he was reaching for me.. -_I tensed up, my hands gripped the window frame- _I screamed. I tried to grab the ledge but it was already above my head. _

_Time was running normally again and I closed my eyes. I could feel the air rush past me. It was coming. The ground was rushing towards me and I couldn't see it.. -_I cringed. My back pulsed as I remembered, As if my bruised skin was remembering the fall too-

_It hurt for a split second. But at that second, It was as if my body exploded. Then.. Everything went black... _

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't want to die! I felt so scared in my core. I didn't have the freedom to tremble or shake. I was frozen on the spot. If I made one wrong move, I'd fall again. My breathing wasn't hard and quick, like in my memory. It was shallow and light. The slightest thing could make me fall again..

My body was locked in place. My thoughts were a jumbled mess.

Very slowly, I edged one of my feet back to try and find the floor...

Just as a hand shot forward, seemingly out of no where, and slammed into the centre of my chest. Hard.

I fell...

Backward.

I had fallen back into my room and was sprawled out on the carpet. I hissed and convulsed when I landed on the bruises on my back. I was very much confused. Had I seen a hand come out of no where and push me back into my room? It defiantly wasn't a gust of wind. But was I just remembering the accident more vividly?...

I got my breath back after getting over the painful shock of how hard the floor was, before looking up to check the window. There was a hand there, but it was attached to an arm which was covered by a long sleeved black top, and the rest of the person was probably perched on the roof. Unless this place had ghost arms they hadn't told me of.

It was the former. The hand grabbed onto the window frame like I had just been doing, then a second hand appeared and gripped onto the opposite frame. A few seconds passed and the person hauled themselves up on to the windowsill. The person was crouched like a cat and staring uninterestedly at his hand, which was probably the only thing between him and death.

Then he looked at me. It was BB.

A _pissed_ looking BB, might I add. His lips were pulled into a tight snarl, his breathing was hard and jagged and his firey eyes were staring into me like he really wanted to kill me. I wanted to curl up and sink into the floor just from his stare.

He didn't make a move towards me but as he moved off the sill and into my room, I flinched away from him. He smiled when he saw that. I wasn't in any fit state to fight him off or deal with him. I was still shell shocked from my memory.

BB locked the window behind him then slowly made his way over to where I was sitting on the floor. He stopped when he was at my side and just stood there, a creepy angry smirk on his face. I just stared blankly back at him, with glazed over wide eyed. I balled up my hands in the fluffy fabric of the carpet to make sure I wasn't going to fall. I was safe. He laughed, probably at me.

"Oh kitten... Don't look so scared... I'm just here to talk, no need for that. Now, I know L's been contacting you, you should feel _honoured_. Normally he just ignores the rest of us. You must be special huh. Now... What did he talk to you about?" BB spoke clearly but quickly while he looked around my room, as if he was searching for an answer.

He threw me a bored look with a sarcastic remark, "Oh. And none of that 'I'm not talking'. You can talk, I've already heard you".

I dropped my head. He didn't look like the kind of person who talked to others a lot. Mello responded poorly to him. And he didn't hang around with anyone as far as I had seen. He even left after Mello appeared. But even so.. I couldn't speak, I refused. He forced me to speak before. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

BB crouched down to be level with me. "I hate to disappoint but, I'm not leaving till I understand why L's taken such an interest in you" He spoke quietly while searching my face for something. I still couldn't bring myself to respond. I was still so confused and frightened from my memory.

He watched me for about a minute. I wasn't really paying attention. I was listening to my thoughts and questions run through my head. Who'd pushed me? What caused me to what to escape so badly, I wanted to jump?

When I blinked back to my senses, BB wasn't in front of me any more. He was sat, cross legged on my bed with my laptop in front of him. He wasn't typing. He was just scanning what I had said. What L had said.

Oh no.. Was he going to get angry? I tried to defend him! But L just wouldn't listen.. And then my last message to L, had L replied?

BB didn't look angry at all but he started to type slowly. My inner turmoil would have to wait. I sat up and grabbed the window sill to pull myself to my feet. It took a second but I got up. I turned and went for my laptop. I limped forward and dived for the bed, my intention to closed the laptop lid down to stop BB talking to L.

BB easily moved away. He picked up the laptop and scooted up the bed towards the pillow. He clicked one last key rather aggressively before looking at me with a straight face. "He was only talking to _you_, to ask about _me._ I was wrong. I should feel honoured, not you. Although, your last message sounds strange... It almost sounds like..." BB's voice trailed off and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head before it clicked and he smiled like a maniac.

"It looks like you were saying goodbye to L. You were going to jump weren't you? Is that how you tried to die before, kitten? Your bruises speak wonders. Maybe you were beaten to a pulp but... I put it as a 96% chance that you jumped! How exciting." He sounded so smug as he spoke, it made my stomach lurch. I was angry. I was pushed dammit!

BB looked surprised. I wasn't sure why, but while he was distracted I pulled myself up onto the bed properly as I was only half on the bed from my dive. I crossed my legs and stared at BB. Why did he look so shocked? Did L say something that made me look that way?

"Well now... That changes things. What kind of monster would push a little girl off a building. Do you remember who the monster was?" BB drawled out slowly while looking curiously at me. How did he... Oh. I guess I yelled that out loud rather then in my head. Balls.

I shook my head and held out my hands for my laptop. I wanted to see what he had said to L, and more importantly what L had said back to me. BB didn't move but his stare moved from my face to my bruised arms as if he was calculating something. I turned my hands over and moved my fingers as If I was hitting a keyboard then pointed to me, then him. Maybe if I explain, he wouldn't be interested anymore and he'd leave.

BB made a small noise to show he understood after a few second and did something to the laptop. He pressed a few keys before he passed the laptop to me. I looked the screen over. It was still a chat page, but now it was blank of any message. He'd deleted them. Crap.

I let out a sigh while I typed my answer. I couldn't help but look up at BB ever few words in case he did something insane. His eyes were looking at me but... their intensity had gone. He looked like he was zoned out, busy with his thoughts. '_My memory is touch and go. I hit my head pretty hard in the accident. I remember what happened, but.. Key parts are missing._' was what I had written. I turned the laptop to show my answer.

BB read it slowly in a dazed fashion before speaking quietly, "...You said you were pushed, and now it's an accident? Hm.. That's interesting... Does L know this? Does anyone?". I bit my tongue. He was right. I did switch between it was an accident and it being an attack of sorts. It wasn't a bad choice of words, my mind truly couldn't make itself up wether it was an accident or not. I'd see that memory a few times now, but each time it was a little different. I'd never see his face, but his actions would be a little different each time I remember it.

I turned the laptop back and typed a rather bitter response, '_Well, since your such a warm person I decided to open up, just to you. I haven't had the chance to talk to L or anyone else just yet, what with going into shock and needing to be sedated. Lucky you'_. I needed to vent. Something in my head suggested that it wouldn't be a good idea to vent to the guy who was the biggest threat to my life current but I ignored it. He asked a stupid question so he'd get a stupid answer.

I gave the laptop to him this time, I didn't want to talk anymore. I watched him read it and reached slowly for my cane I'd left by the side of my bed. If he reacted poorly, I could always beat him.

BB still looked pretty out of it till he finished reading. His mouth twitched into a confused frown as he spoke, "The attitude isn't necessary, I wasn't the monster who pushed you. However, monsters don't know what they're doing half the time, bare that in mind. Tell L about the 'accident' he'll bring the monster to justice. I have to go before I get caught."

Now It was my turn to be confused. He sounded genuinely sad and thoughtful, and what he said about monsters.. I didn't like it. It was a confusing statement, how would he know if monsters knew what they were doing or not?

Maybe he considered himself a monster... I did that sometimes. I thought hard about when I kicked off with the doctors in the hospital, when I refused their help or when I refused to eat just to be difficult. How sad... It's one thing to be called a monster, but another completely when your able to call yourself a monster. I looked him over again, he was pale and his hair was a mess. His clothes were just black, maybe he wore them to hide away. The way he held himself, it was as if he was fed up. He looked empty, without purpose. That struck a chord with me.

He put the laptop on the bed and stood still at the side of my bed with his head hung, I couldn't even see his eyes. His hands were limp at his sides. Overall... he looked sad. BB took a breath and was probably about to say something when the doorhandle to my room clicked. Someone was coming in!

BB snapped his head up to look at the sound, a sneer clear on his face. I don't know why, but I had to hide him. I threw myself forward with my arms out. My hands hit BB's chest and he was sent flying into the wall besides the door with a loud 'thump'. I, rather painfully, was sent to the floor again. Man, I was getting fair to familiar with the floor today.

I shot BB a look of 'shut up and sit tight' before the door opened and hid him from view. I'd just hidden my attacker, for no reason other then I felt the need to. Ether I was too nice, or I was stupid. I coughed into my hand to get my breath back.

A boy I didn't recognize was standing in the door way holding a tray of something. I couldn't see what it was from my angle from the floor. It rattled as he walked in quickly and set it down on the night stand next to my bed. He gently helped me up from the floor and sat me down on the bed.

It took me a minute to get my breath back. I hated having the air knocked out of me. The strange boy offered me a glass of water and I took it when I was able. I sat back on my bed to look at him. This boy looked like an angel. He was just as pale as BB but the total opposite. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"There... Now, what were you doing on the floor?" he asked softly. Everything about him looked soft. It was weird. I drank some of the water to sooth my throat. He sounded intelligent. I shook my head then shrugged my shoulders. I looked over at the tray, now that I could see it. It had food on it. Oh my god this boy really was an angel. He's saved me from starving to death!

I smiled while looking at the food on the tray. There was another bowl of fruit and a plate with four pieces of toast that smelled so good. There was a steaming cup of tea too. With the toast was a dull knife and a few packets of something I couldn't quite make out. The angel must've seen me smile and picked up the tray before laying it next to me.

"If your looking for her to speak, she won't. Well, only if you make her angry" BB stated smugly as he closed the door. He was going to get caught! I try and save the guy and he strolls out his hiding spot. Unbelievable.

He waltz over as if there was no threat and crouched on my bed on the other side of the tray. He took the packets from besides the toast. Rude ass. Wait.. Maybe BB did have someone he'd talk too?

"Ah... Hello BB. Should I question your presence in this young lady's room or just, 'let this one slip'?" the boy said with a smirk as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. BB shrugged as he broke into the packets before putting his index finger in it. Something red appeared on his finger for a second before his finger was in his mouth. Urgh.. Table manners of a 6 year old.

The boy spoke and took my attention off of BB's odd eating habits, "I apologise for BB's behaviour, if he's been a little... uncontrollable. He doesn't mean to, he hasn't quite got into a routine where he can control his emot-". He was cut short when BB flicked an empty packet at the boy's face and sneered at him, "Well. That's not my fault and it's none of her business A. L's put out a hit for me. I need to crash in your room".

A? This guy was A? Wonderful. At least 3 out of 5 seem sane. I was on the fence with Mello. He had sane moments. I hadn't met 'Matt' yet and BB seemed completely insane.

A tilted his head and smiled at me, "A hit? Really? I doubt L would do something that drastic. Do you think BB's being over dramatic my dear?". I couldn't help but help back, A's smile was infectious. He seemed so warm, why would he be friends with BB?

BB mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "Will you tell me the name you've chosen? I feel a little rude..." A's question trailed off and I felt a little bit of panic flash through me. I didn't want him to feel bad because of me. But I couldn't speak to him, not yet at least. What if he wasn't safe? But... He looked so warm, so safe.

I nodded ever so slightly and leaned in close to A to have my mouth close to his ear. I glanced at BB, who was watching my movements with intensity. I whispered quietly, "V... Valerie. Are you A?".

He leaned in too so his mouth was besides my ear too. I could hear his smile when he whispered back, "Yes, I'm A. It's a pleasure to meet you Valerie. Why are you whispering? BB won't mind if you talk silly". I felt my cheeks get hot. Why was I whispering? They'd both already heard me speak.. I'd broken my rule, and I'd punish myself later for it, but.. It was safe, A'd keep me safe.

I leaned back and smiled shyly at A. "I guess there isn't a reason too anymore, is there? Hello A, BB" I spoke softly. BB made a coughing sound and looked angrily at A. "I want to leave, Now A. I want to." BB hissed at A. I wanted to hit him. A looked sad at the thought of leaving. How dare he- Wait...

An idea hit me full force. If I lied to L, and said it was completely on me. I was scared and I got aggressive with BB first, L couldn't put BB away and that means that A would be happy. I didn't want BB to think I was doing anything for him so I whispered my idea to A who smiled with a nice nod.

"I think that's a good idea Valerie. I'd be very grateful to you if you did that for me, And I promise you that BB will leave you alone from now on" A smiled his amazing smile at me. I felt happy because he was happy. There was something about A that made me want to please him, Something nice.

I nodded back and A stood up. "We'll leave you to it, you'll see us later at dinner, if you'd maybe like to join us?" A suggested while straightening out his clothes. His clothes were nice too, I'd only just noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a smart white button up top with black jeans. The white really gave him an innocent look.

BB couldn't get off the bed fast enough. He basically leapt from his crouch position to the door. A smiled and mumbled a quick "see you later" before following after. A stopped at the door to flash me a nice smile.

The second the door shut it was like the room was a little dimmer. I frowned and started to hum a random tune while I pulled my laptop onto my lap. I ate some fruit while fixing what BB had done to it. He'd disabled my connection to L by turning off the wifi. Simple enough to fix.

Moments after I fixed it, A message popped up from L, "_Is BB gone?". _

Awww hell. What had BB said? The original chat had been wiped so I couldn't see what anyone had said. Well, I best be honest... For the most part.

"_Yes. I asked him to come to my room so I could apologize for my aggressive behaviour."_ was my reply. Hopefully BB hadn't said anything otherwise but he didn't seem to like L so I doubt he'd tell him anything at all.

L replied, "_What happened the other night? The night you went into shock and were found outside?". _Good question. What lie to tell him that made sense. As long as he didn't see the video of it, he should believe everything I told him.

I hummed quietly while I typed, an idea coming to me as I did, "_it was awful. My throat hurt so I went to get a drink but I used BB's mug. I felt hot and sick so I went outside for some cold fresh air and BB was there. He scared me, I thought he was going to hurt me so I threw the cup at him and he got upset. He chased me and my body could barely walk, let alone run."_

L didn't reply quickly like he always did. I swallowed a few times, my tongue felt heavy. I drank my tea, it was so lovely and warm! It made me feel sleepy. I was like an animal, if I had a hot meal or a hot drink, I felt at peace curled around the warmth of my stomach to protect it and hibernate for as long as possible.

"_I see. Thank you for this information, it proves to be interesting." _popped up on L's side. I wanted to ask about the red case, how I was wrong, but it didn't seem the right time. I'd gotten BB off by the skin of his teeth. Wait..

Why had I done that exactly?

BB had assaulted me twice since I've been here and a charming.. Well, A, convinced me to weasel him out of trouble. I shivered as I crunched a cold grape. Why? It was like A made me.. He made me talk to him. I'd only just met him.

I was starting to get a headache. I typed another question to L, "_L, Can you tell me why a person would be here?_". Instantly, he replied with, "_A specific person or in general?_".

"_A specific person, He said his name was A. Why is A here?_" I hesitatingly sent my question and waited.

"_A is here because his parents are dead. Same as you. However... A has show some disturbing behaviour, I'd recommend staying away from him till you know the emergency exits and the support staff._" came on the screen.

I couldn't believe it... A? Disturbing? Maybe he was like Mello but the other way? Instead of being edgy with new people and kicking off, he's nice first and then he's nasty later? Great. Just what I needed. More people I couldn't trust, And to top it off I'd openly spoke to him!

I typed back before checking my question, "_Is A capable of harming people? He seemed so nice earlier."_. Never judge a book by it's cover.. Someone wise told me. I wish I could remember who.

"_Well... I can tell you it's unsafe to be around him, as well as BB. But I think you already understand that.", _I heart sank a little. Then another message popped up._ "Are you coming to dinner tonight, in an hour an 43 minutes?"_

I typed back with a little yawn, "_Yes.. I was wondering, can I change my clothes? I don't know how long I've been wearing my pajamas and I don't want to meet people looking dirty. Will you be coming too?"_. My mind wandered, what did L look like? I hadn't heard his real voice or seen him.. I think he's the same height as me, And he's wise so he's got to be older, maybe 20? I don't think he'd be a sweet innocent blonde type.. But then again, L just said the blonde called A wasn't innocent as he seemed. Hmm..

I blinked back to reality and L's message was already there, "_Yes I will be, I visit sometimes to talk to the other children here. It cheers then up, I believe. As for your clothes, I'll have Watari bring you some. They'll be on the bed waiting for you, have a shower and freshen up Valerie. We'll talk at dinner"_

I typed back a simple, '_okay',_ then shut my laptop lid. I grabbed my cane and went out my door cautiously. Where was the shower too? I hope it wasn't far. I didn't want to walk back very far in a towel.

I didn't have to look far though, it was the door opposite mine. It was slightly closer to the window to the right then my door. I could open both doors and jump through them both easily.

My body was starting to ache again with sharper pulses of pain. I think being thrown to the floor twice and a wall once might've had some part in it. I stripped and got into the shower. I wouldn't punish myself now, I was already hurting. It could wait. I zoned out while I stood still under the warm water.

Everything I needed was in here. Loads of different types of hair product, body lotions, bubble baths. No razors though. I wonder why? Although, If they assumed I had jumped during the accident then they wouldn't give me razors. I wonder what it was like to be so sad you felt the need to cut yourself. It made my chest tingle in a bad way. I wanted to help people like that. No one should ever feel that way.

I snapped out of my daze when the water got a little cold. I did my hair first. It was almost at my waist now so it took a while to do but I loved washing my hair. It felt nice and soothing. I started to very quietly sing random things, the first things to come into my mind or questions I didn't want to ask.

"I wonder, what does the future hold for me? What will be for tea? Do you think L will be mad at meeeee?" I sang under my breath. I finished up quickly, wrapped myself in a lush warm towel and hopped from the bathroom to my room in two steps. There were many different types of clothes layed out on the bed. I'd get to pick, nice.

It took a while but I chose a light grey long sleeved polo necked shirt and a pair of baggy joggers of the same colour. I had on thermal socks. I hated having cold feet. Watari had even bought me so hand bands and a brush so I could tie my hair up. It hurt a little when I pulled my hair into a high ponytail but it looked so good. I left the hair that was already starting to curl by the sides of my face.

There wasn't any makeup to hid my bruises. I went back to the bathroom, there was a full length mirror on the back of the door. I looked myself over. I looked good, but my bruised looked worst. Washing all the dirt off me must've uncovered more of the bruise.

I grabbed my trusty cane and started making my way downstairs after I had cleaned the bathroom so it was how I found it. I found my stomach feeling unpleasant, it was like it was moving around in me. Maybe I was scared? No.. Not scared, Something like scared, but not as strong.

Well... I could hear voices in the living room, arguing, from the top of the stairs . Dinner was going to be interesting, wasn't it?

_Many many apologises! I know it's really late, I struggled a lot with this chapter because it's got A in it. I didn't want to write up an A that sucked and people didn't like. It took hours of reading it back and changing it but I decided to make this A mine. He's different. _

_Secondly, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't replied to anyone's messages. I got logged out and I couldn't remember my password. It was a sad sad day.. _

_But. I'm back now! My proof reader isn't home at the moment so it's as messy as always. I do my best work when I'm half asleep. I've just finished writing and it's 20 minutes to 4am.. Reviews welcome, Thanks for reading! Oh! It's the Easter holiday, I have two weeks off. I'll write everyday :3 _


	7. Dinner and Distance

_Thanks to Romi(my excellent friend, and proof reader) , 'Wraith', Clarissa and Jsnape for being so supportive and lovely to me. I wouldn't have the confidence to write at all without them. :3 Oh! And my friend Akumu. She's awesome. I had writer's block and she fixed it, so thanks Akumu3 _

_Thanks for reviewing if you did too! The poll is still open and it'll be open till we have one clear winner, so if one person had more then 10 votes over another, he'd be the winner. (E.g, if Mello had 4, and BB had 14 or more, BB would win. But if L had 8, BB would need 18 or more to win). Happy voting! _

_Oh. And because I'm a more visual person, I drew up a quick sketch of the layout of how I see Wammy's. I've thrown the link down in my profile if you want to see it. _

_-Quick note, It's hard to make out what Matt exactly looks like from his moment in the anime, I searched him on Google and I'm going with the image that Matt's hair is red and his eyes are green. However, I checked DN wiki and it says he has brown hair and green eyes. Out of personal preference, He'll be a redhead. Because, Matt's feisty :3-_

* * *

Chapter 7- Dinner and Distance

I stood still on the top of the stairs, trying to hear what was being argued about in the living room. I didn't want to put my ear to the door again in case I got caught, again. The pulsing of my back was starting to get worst while I was just stood there, leaning into the support of my cane. I couldn't hear what was being said anyways, I needed to get closer..

Walking down the stairs made my heart rumble. It was hard to describe. My heart was beating a little fast but it was beating so hard, and the bad feeling in my stomach got much worst. I didn't like the stairs. I didn't want to fall. I think that would hurt.

I held on tightly to the banister to ensure I'd be safe. I held my cane off the stair and walked down with the support of the banister instead. It was the only time I felt uncomfortable walking since I've been here. I stood on the last step and surveyed my surroundings.

It was a spacious hallway with nice wooden flooring. The front door directly opposite me, the living room door was to my left and the kitchen was to the right. I peered to the right side of the stair case, there was another door on the back wall that I hadn't noticed earlier. I remembered that BB went through a door that was the other side of the stair case. I pictured the room in my head. It was asymmetrical.

I allowed myself a smile for being able to remember. The brain doctor at the hospital said to try and remember three things each day and relay them the next day to help improve my short term memory.

More importantly, I couldn't see anyone else. The door was shut but there was a luscious smell of hot food coming from the kitchen. I couldn't pin point what kind of food it was, but it was still an amazing smell. The arguing was much louder now too and I could just make out three different voices. I carefully put my cane on the floor and made the last step before I released the banister. I was safely down the stairs and it only took about 10 minutes.

I couldn't hear anyone coming so I took my chances of being caught listening in. I limped over to the living room door and stood beside it, the same spot where BB pinned me to the wall. I leaned back onto the cold surface and listened. Mello was kicking off about something. Just wonderful. I wonder what set him off this time. I looked out the window to my left while still listening to all the arguing in the room to my right. It looked nice outside. I think it was about 6pm, maybe a little bit after.

The door to the living room opened and I turned my head to give attention to the one who exited the room. He'd taken two steps to go somewhere else and stopped. He turned to look at me and I didn't recognise him. He had red hair. Could he be L?

The redhead looked me up and down before offering out his hand with a serious face. He spoke with a slight suspicious tone, "Hello, I'm Matt.". I remembered seeing that name labelled in the cup cupboard. I took his hand and gave it a little shake. He was far to serious to seem friendly. I mouthed back a 'Hello' then felt a bit of panic fly threw me as I couldn't tell him my name. Would he react like BB had?

He took his hand back after I let go of it and opened his mouth to say something, just as Mello stormed out the living room and walked straight into Matt. They both went down on the floor with a bang and both of them yelled from the surprise. I sense a fight about to happen.

I got off the wall and walked over to the pair of them. It was kind of my fault they hit the floor, so I thought I'd be nice and help them up. "Hey! Watch where your going!" Mello barked at Matt, he was on top Matt and holding his side. Here we go. Matt was groaning on the floor while holding the back of his head. Mello looked like he wanted to punch him.

I gently tapped Mello's shoulder and offered my hand out to help him to his feet. Mello snapped his head around to look at me and snarled, "What do you want?". I flinched back slightly. I didn't mean to, but in that spilt second I feared Mello. Mello's look of rage melted away to one I didn't understand. He had his mouth open a little and he was looking at me still, but he didn't look angry anymore, he looked shocked maybe?

Mello looked down at Matt before grabbing my hand and standing up. He didn't touch my hand for any longer then he needed too. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment. Matt was still groaning on the floor and Mello was taking some big breaths. "Sorry... I was angry.." Mello mumbled with his head down, almost like it pained him to apologise.

I leaned into the support of my cane. He didn't have to say sorry. I waved my free left hand at my side to get Mello to look up at me before I made an 'okay' signal with my hand. He slowly started grinning before looking back down at Matt to sigh at him, "Oi! Your not hurt Matt, Get up".

He looked hurt to me. Mello nudged his side with his foot and Matt wriggled around on the floor with more groans. "Melloooooo... My brainnnn... You've ruined my brainnnn..." Matt moaned out, still with his eyes closed. Mello held his forehead in his hand as if he had a headache himself. "What if I let you play my Super Zombie Killer X-3?" Mello asked curiously.

Suddenly, Matt sat up with a grin. He looked up at Mello with wide eyes, "Can I play it on Super difficultly?". Mello grumbled but nodded. Matt jumped to his feet with opened arms and burst out with, "I'm cured!". I couldn't stifle my laughter at the pair fast enough. I let out a giggle and got the attention of both boys.

"Wait? You can speak? What's your name? Are you shy? Or can you only make sounds.. Like a.. Uh... What makes sounds but can't talk?" Matt rambled to himself with his finger on his chin while looking at the ceiling. I swear if he called me a cat to, I'd meow at him. But, more importantly, he wasn't serious at all. He was like a big kid. Mello's eyebrow twitched with what I assume could be irritation. "This is Valerie. And No, Roger said she can't speak. She's the one I was telling you about earlier, remember?" Mello pointed to me as he spoke to Matt. Matt made an 'Oh' sound.

Mello sounded much more relaxed around Matt. Matt smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Valerie. You seem friendly enough. I like you. Are you having dinner with everyone today? Roger said they made special arrangements for dinner". I blinked to process what Matt had said before nodding. He was a happy kid. There's something new.

Roger stood in the living room doorway behind us. I jumped when he started to speak, "Yes we have made special arrangements. Matt, Can you go set up the name tags for each place please? Valerie, You can help Matt, you might pick up some of the names faster. Mello, you can either help them or you can wait with the others in the living room". Roger then turned on his heel, went back into the living room and left us alone.

Matt started walking across the hallway, towards the door that's to the right of the staircase just past the kitchen.(It's easier to see in the map). I looked at Mello to see if he was going to come with us or not. Mello scratched his head with a huff, "sorry, about Matt, you have to get used to him... well.. He's still a little..". I shook my head and gestured that Mello followed us to. Why get used to him? He's funny and happy.

Mello shrugged before walking quickly after Matt, who'd vanished from the main hallway. I followed at the same pace till my back started to ache and I had to slow down a bit. We went through the door to the side of the kitchen. I was a little hesitant to go into somewhere new so I stopped to look around.

There wasn't much in here. We were in a smaller hallway that had three more doors in, not including the one we just came through. There was one door directly to the left of us labelled "Playroom", one clear door at the end of the hallway that lead outside and the last door was to the right of the door that lead outside and it was labelled "Dining Room".

I must've zoned out because Mello was gone and Matt had come out the dining room to get me. "Valerie? Hello? Do I need to get the doctor? Wake up!" Matt wondered out loud while waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and smiled at him. "Oh good. You're alright, come and see!" Matt grinned before walking back to the dining room. I followed at my own pace.

I was amazed.

This was the room I was in the other night, however there was no longer loads of posh looking tables with two seats siting opposite each other. Some of the chairs were stacked up against the far wall and the tables were gone. There was a large table in the middle of the room, a neat white clothe over it, with many chairs around it. The table was set already. It was very neatly done. Each place had a set of the same things in the same position. A big plate for food, a smaller plate for.. Smaller food? Maybe some bread. A cup and a glass nearer the middle of the table. And then the cutlery was wrapped up in a napkin to the right of the big plate It looked like it could be something out of a designer poster.

"They only pull this table out for birthdays, new arrivals or if L comes down to eat with us." Mello explained as I gawked at the table. Matt then pushed a stack of card into my free hand as the other held my cane. I looked at the stack of white blank cards, then turned it over in my hand. '_Valerie_', Was written beautifully in black ink on the card. The cards under were the same, but everyone had their own name card. I looked at both of them questioningly then I examined the table then I smiled.

"You can put them down in whatever order you want, whatever" Mello huffed, but watched intently. This was like a game. It was a puzzle. I didn't want anyone to fight, so I'd need to use what I knew about each person to sit them by people they liked. Challenge accepted.

I put my card down on the plate closest to me to start. I knew who I liked. So far Matt seemed the nicest. Matt's card got placed on the plate right of mine. Matt liked Mello as far as I could tell, so Mello went to Matt's right. Seem's good so far. I checked the other names, _'A', 'BB', 'Near', 'L' and 'Watari'. _One for each place set at the table.

I wanted BB no where near me. And Mello didn't seem to like him either, So he could wait. After L's warning, I wanted A as far away as BB too. I wanted to be close to L, he felt safe. I put L's name to my left. Near seemed like a good kid, but I'd never seen him respond to L, So Near couldn't be next to L..

The first time I answered the phone to L, He thought he was talking to Watari. Maybe he felt safe around him? Watari's name went to the left of L's. That left Near, BB and A. If Watari made L feel safe, he might do the same for Near. Near went to Watari's left. That meant A and BB could sit together too. I put A's name to the right of Mello's and BB got placed between Near and A.

So around the table, going to the right, it went myself, Matt, Mello, A, BB, Near, Watari, L and then me again. I stepped away to let Mello and Matt check it over. Matt smiled more the more he went around the table till he was back where he started and stopped to give me a thumbs up. "Good job! I think everyone will be alright with this, What do you think Mello?" Matt beamed.

Mello didn't look happy. He was staring at the card next to his, A's. Crap. If Mello didn't like BB, He probably wouldn't like A either. I walked around the table and picked up A's card as well as Near's. I came back and held them both over the seat next to Mello's. Mello's lip curled.

Mello snatched both cards from my hand and put Near's besides his. He then put A's card the other side of BB's. "I'd rather be next to Near then that creep.." Mello spat out. Matt lost his happy look and scratched the back of his head while speaking quiet, "Mello.. Chill man, I don't think she knows..".

What did I not know? Everyone seems to shy away from BB and A. Staying away from BB, I completely understand. But what was wrong with A? I waved my hand to gain Matt's attention then tilted my head to show I was confused. Matt opened his mouth as if searching for the words but Mello spoke for him, "A's a complete and utter-"

The door to the dining room opened and Watari came in with a three story cart, full of food. I could've fainted at the sight. The second it was in the room, the smell of lush hot food flooded in with it. I lost interest in whatever Mello was about to say and focussed on the food. Watari wheeled the cart over and smiled warmly at all of us.

"Matt? Mello? I hope you were both being nice to Valerie" Watari said with a little teasingly accusing tone. I nodded with a smile of my own. Watari was nice, like a caring grandfather. Mello shrugged and Matt smiled politely. "Could you two help me put the food on the table? Valerie, L's on the phone in the main hallway for you. He wants to talk to you" Watari smiled out.

That got everyone's attention. All eyes were on me and I felt uncomfortable. I wonder what he wanted to say to me. Maybe he couldn't come to dinner? But he said he would.. I hung my head as the others started to load the food on to the plates. I could still feel Mello and Matt's eyes on me. Why did people react that was whenever L was mentioned? Why was L so special?

I walked out the dining room and the smell of the food dimmed quite a bit. It took about a minute or so to get from the dining room to the main hallway. The phone attached to the wall directly in front of me, just past the kitchen door, Was in use. A was talking to L, and he looked quite pleased with himself.

After what L had said earlier, I had planned to avoid both A and BB. It looks like I was failing at that already. A smiled at me while he spoke, "Well, that's good to hear. I won't keep you any longer, Valerie is here. See you at dinner, L". A put the phone down and walked over to me. I tensed up more the closer he got. I kept my eyes down, I didn't want to look at his angelic appearance.

"Hey..? Valerie? What's wrong? You look upset" A said softly while reaching out to touch my face. I remained stiff but I didn't move away. A tipped my head up to make me look at him, and I felt myself relax a little. He looked so safe and innocent. He looked concerned for me but he still continued to smile. Something about A made me shut down the voice in the back of my head that was telling me to panic.

He kept his light hold on my chin and leaned in slowly, so slowly... I felt my breathing stumble. He was getting so close.. So close, almost as if he was going to... A's eyes closed and I felt my eyes to the same. I could feel A's soft breath on my lips, He was so dangerously close... I felt like I should be screaming for help, but did I want to be saved?..

The phone rang. I snapped my eyes open and jerked away from A. A didn't open his eyes till I had already started moving for the phone. My cheeks were burning and the bruises on my face were pulsing intensely from the extra blood flow. My hand was a little shaky as I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

L's voice seemed almost urgent, "Look at the camera above the living room door so you can answer me". I gulped as I turned. I couldn't help but glance at A, Who was stood there wearing a grin watching me. "Do you need someone's assistance to remove A?" L asked calmly. It took a while for me to process everything. The voice in the back of my head was screaming now. Yes. I wanted A gone, Now. I nodded gently and glanced at A when L wasn't talking.

"Alright. Someone will be there shortly. I asked to speak with you to inform you that I'm running a little late. I'll be at dinner, just not straight away. Don't worry, Watari will take care of you." L's electronic voice spoke blankly. I couldn't hear a question but I nodded for the camera anyway.

Watari came out the same door I had, not looking so smiley. "A, go get the other children for me? Dinner's ready.". A wasn't smiling as he walked into the living room and it looked strange not to see him happy. Watari came over and held out his hand for the phone. I looked at the camera before handing it over to him. "Mello and Matt are waiting for you in the dining room, I need to discuss something with L.. I'll be right there" Watari smiled wryly.

I nodded slightly. Watari had basically just sent me away. I turned and started walking quickly, my cane clicking as I went. I didn't want A to catch up with me. I must remember to thank L for getting A to leave at dinner. When I got to the dining room, Mello and Matt were laughing about something while sat in their seats. I went to sit in my seat and they toned it down to a giggle. My note pad and pen were on my seat.

I sat down and flipped the book open. There were two things already written, "_Hi"_ written in block letters and a more quirky, written in a scribble, "_Hey there"_. "Guess who wrote which one Valerie?" Matt suggested when I looked at them. I smiled and wrote a little arrow next to each hello then wrote '_Mello?_' next to the block letters and '_Matt?_' next to the scribbley writing. I turned the book and showed them.

"Told you she could tell! Ha!" Matt boasted just as the doors behind us opened and the others came in. Mello grumbled. The other kids looked around the table before finding their names and taking their seat. Everyone was here, everyone but L. I looked around, taking a mental picture of them with their name in front of them so I could recognise them later. I put my notepad on my lap after flicking to a new page in case someone wanted to talk with me.

I caught almost everyone looking at me and dropped my eyes to my food. It was a roast dinner with a generous proportion of everything. Did that mean today was a Sunday? I had a look at everyone else's food too, they had the same but the meat was different for different people. Some had white meet, others had red. I had red, a relatively huge piece of what could be gammon.

It hit me rather hard when I realised how staving I was. Other then the toast and fruit A had brought me, I hadn't eaten since I'd been here. Watari was talking and it pained me too, but I looked up from my plate to politely pay attention to Watari.

"...to be nice to her, and make her feel at home. Thank you, Valerie, do you want to say anything?" Watari turned to me, as did everyone else. I shook my head a little, terrified of the attention I was getting and hung my head again. For how much I bitched and complained and acted tough, I was actually a shy person. I felt silly I couldn't speak to anyone but I wasn't going to break my rule anymore.

Everyone ate and chatted with the people next to them. Matt chatted with Mello and me but Matt started arguing with Mello over which character of some video game was better. I was more then happy to my food quietly. I was weird when I ate. I had to cut up all my food into squares and arrange them into little groups. It was an odd habit I developed and it pleased me to carry out.

I listened to everyone speak, they were all so different. I was almost full and I hadn't eaten half of what was on my plate. I continued to eat, I felt rude not to. And everything was fine, Everyone was happily chatting and eating.

Then the door opened behind us and everyone fell silent. Me, Matt and Mello were facing the windows so I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't turn without my back stinging but by the look on everyone's face, the grim reaper was stood in the doorway. I felt anxiety twist through my stomach from not being able to see. I looked over each face, Even A's happy look had gone.

Who the hell was it?

* * *

*_end of chapter* I don't have much to ramble about today. Sorry~ I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully in a week. Well, we can hope at least . Thank you for reading! Sorry for any mistakes I missed. _

_Enter your vote in the poll for who should get to be with Val, _

_Current person/persons with the most votes: _L, Mello and the Multiple-person/Complicated option.

_No clear winner yet, your vote makes all the difference :)_

_Surprise new story: Kingdom heart fanfic, I'm writing it for a friend of mine to cheer her up. Not relevant to this story, I know, but hey~ Maybe you like KH as well as death note. It'll be up in a short while. _


End file.
